A Dream about a Nightmare
by Jokerina
Summary: Hannah is a girl who has an unhealthy fascination with Freddy Krueger. And when she ends up in a coma she is thrown back in time and finds herself someplace oddly familiar, will she survive? Ninth Chapter up! Rated T for language and violence.
1. Prologue

* * *

**Dream about a nightmare**

"Who are you?" he gasps as I pushed the 27th and final needle into his body. "Why are you helping him?"

'That question', I thought as he clung to me like I was life it self, I lowered him to the ground. 'Why do they always ask me that question in their last moments of life?'

"I am Hannah," I say slowly as he coughs up blood. "I come from 2007 and I've been helping him _since_ 1986. And I do it, 'cause he's _awesome_." For some reason I can never seem to stop my self from grinning when I tell them this. It's probably the confused look in their faces that does it. His grip loosening and his eyes rolling to look into the back of his skull his head falls limply to the side. I push him away from me and stand up; _His_ steps can be heard, echoing trough out the power-plant.

"If it wasn't for the fact that ye been here for so long and I know ya inside and out, I would have to say that you've gone soft bitch." I can hear the mocking tone in his voice and I just know he's sneering at me.

"That's so _sweet_, bastard." As I wipe some blood (and god knows what) of my hands I turn to face him and I see that I was right. My head tilting slightly to the right I grin so big that my eyes close before I continue. "But_no_, it was just the way he walked, he reminded me of somebody."

* * *

I laugh at this, it's always the walk. "Ya know, at first I didn't think much of this walk fetish of yours." I take a few steps in a circle and then turn on the spot to face her again, I can see her eyeing me with facination. "But _now_ I think it's really weird, and coming from me that's sayin' somethin'." She throws her head _way_ back and makes 'the best fakelaugh ever' (to me it just sounds like something of a strangled animal, but hey). 

"Sounds to me like someone's a _tinsy winsy_ bit jealous." She says teasingly as she kicks the guy of the catwalk we're standing on. "Don't you worry your pretty little head, you know you'll always be my _favorite_."

She skips over here and throws her arms around my neck. I stagger as she slams into me, her hug is never returned but she always grins up at me and even though I'll never admit it I often have to fight to not smile (even if it's just a little smile). It can sometimes seem like there is love involved in our twisted relationship but that's not it. I wouldn't mind the fucking, I mean, Hannah can be a fine looking bitch sometimes. But she told me the same month we met.

"_Did you see? Did you _see_ me?He fell like _that_! I mean woah, that must have hurt! Who told you it'd be great? I_think_ that was me! It was, wasn't it?" The bitch ranted in one breath. I couldn't help but feel a bit proud. It hadn't sounded like a good idea but was as wicked like anything I would have done. And then my eyes widen in surprise as she runs into me, knocking my wind out, her arms going around my neck. To try to keep the balance I put my hands on her waist. Standing on her tiptoes, laughing she swings from side to side a bit. A thought strikes me and I take my ungloved hand and snake it down the back if her jeans as I run my claws up along the smooth skin on her side, pulling her shirt up in the processes. Still laughing, but quietly, she grabs my wrists, pulling my hands away and take a step back. The sudden movement causes me to cut that skin of hers, but she doesn't react to the wound. The smile on her face is an unnerving one but not fake. She looks into my face and twists my arms a bit, (not that it hurt or anything) and I grin back at her unfaced."Yes?" I say innocently. She makes a sort of "hehh" sound before she speaks._ _"I_may_ find you awesome as hell and you are my favorite person in the _whole_ wide world but believe me, no matter what the situation, I will _never_ fuck you. No offence but seriously, how old are you. _Not_ including the years after you were bunt to sinister." I hate myself for it but this causes me to laugh loudly. And not the kind that I laugh to scare the kills but a real one. "One:" I begin between the laughter "you're kinda twisted if I'm your favorite person in the whole world. Two: we'll see if it'll really be 'no matter the situation'. And three: my age is none of your damn business." We're both laughing now and since she is so much smaller and weaker then me I easily pull my hands away and throw my left arm around her neck while she giggles and tries to get away. As I walk down the power-plant with her trying to pull her head away from under my arm I laugh to my self. "Trying the threaten me. You're crazy kid!" I can hear a muffled agreement coming from the girl. 'This is going to be fun.'_

* * *

"So," I say, snatching the Hat from his head and putting it on my own, "Who's got it coming this time?" He blinks a couple of times for a moment and is drawn out from his thoughts. He realise that he doesn't have his beloved Hat and make a grab for it as I dance out of reach, balancing on the handlebar of the catwalk. 

"What'd ya mean? I thought that _you_ were the one who knew these things." He says in a low grumble, eyeing his precious headpiece.

As I shake my head at him the too big Hat falls down and covers my sight. Of course my balance can only be so good and I fall with a yelp, my hands grab the railing and I pull my self up so that I have the bar under my chin and I use my thumb to push the Hat up on my head. (That Hat is so awesome, I can't believe it didn't fall off!)

"I've _told_ you loads of times lately. The movies ended sixteen kills ago; I've got _no_ idea about what's up ahead." He doesn't help at all as I struggle to get back up. "We can do whatever we want." He looks confused for a moment and then whips out and flicks the Hat off my head with his claws. Putting it back were it belongs he turns his back on me and looks out over the power-plant. "How about you decide? You got any enemies? Some girl that pissed you off? Someone that'd just be fun to see dead?" He says in that voice that sounds like Roberts. It's really weird when he does that. But I have to do a double take to realise what he's saying.

"Wait, _what_? I don't know anyone." I don't have a sense of time in this world but I couldn't be back in my time, could I? "Do you mean to say what I _think_ you're saying? What year is it?" He glances over his shoulder at me and I can just see that smirk on his cracked lips.

"Why, it's 15 of May 2007 of course, three days before your birth day." He says in that voice again. I stand rooted to the spot as the truth sinks in. I try to speak but my mouth just opens and closes like that of goldfish. Am I really home? Am I just a few dimensions away from my friends and family? Could I pull myself in and say hi to _me_? Freddy could see I was having trouble coping so he stalked over to me, raised his gloved hand and drove it deep into my gut. I blinked twice and then, _finaly_;

"I'm _37_ years _old_?" I gasp and cough up some blood. That bastard laughs as he pulls the knives out and slap me on the back a few times. His voice is back to normal as he speaks. "But ya still look the same that sixteen year old that I sooo wanted to kill. So, ya have a plan?"

I spit the blood I have in my mouth onto the floor. "_Well..._" I begin and put a finger absently into one of the holes in my belly. "Nahh, never mind."

"No, come on bitch, tell me." He says and uses his sweater to "clean" his glove.

I hate my self for it but I can't stop a faint blush from spreading on my face. "Well, I was just _thinking_ if I could, you know, like, bring someone in without _killing_ 'em. Just give 'em a nightmare... You know." He gave me a puzzled look and furrowed his "eyebrows" together. Apparently he was not familiar with the "without killing" part. He seemed to chose his words carefully.

"What do you mean?" He said slowly, his confusion meshing with suspicion that now covered his burnt features. I sigh, I should have known he wouldn't just say; _'Sure Hannah, you can do whatever you want. Don't mind me, in fact, I'll just sit in the corner and pretend I'm not here.'_

"Well, you know why I'm here, right?" I ask him to see if we can make this a little bit easier to explain. "Mm hmm." He says and nod. "You're in a coma."

"Exactly!" I call with too much enthusiasm in my voice for a subject like that. "I mean. _Exactly._ Now, a few minutes before it happened I was talking to one of my close friends and he did one of the things I_ hate_ the most in the whole world. So I was thinking that the night I go into a coma I could pull him _in here_ and pay him back. You know what I mean?"

Freddy crosses his arms and gives me a dark look. "I think so." He says. "You're sayin' I can't have in on this one 'cause ya don't want 'im dead."

I pull my hand away from my belly and there is a sickening sucking noise as my fingers are removed from the holes there, (some insides stick to my fingers, guuh, disgusting).

"Hey, I think I might need your help though." I punch him on his shoulder playfully. "I haven't figured out the details yet, but I think I want you to kill me. You feel up for it?"

He looks up and grins wickedly. "Always."

* * *

Yay, first chapter up! So what do you think? Please read and reviews! 


	2. My Kind of Guy part 1

Before you read I just wanna say that this is the first part of the second chapter; **My kind of guy**. It was supposed to be one whole chapter but it became well over 20 pages so I decided to split it up. The second part will be up right after, no worries.

Well read it and tell me what you think. No comment is unwelcome ;)

Disclaimer: If Freddy was mine this would have been a film where I played Hannah or I would have died of happiness, so no, he's not mine.

* * *

Later that (day? Night?) I was lying in my room. That room which I made on my own, Freddy had still been annoyed by my presence at the time and he'd refused to help. I guess he was too busy _trying_ to find a way to kill me. I snicker to the memory of his failed attempts, he tried so hard and yet he _couldn't_ figure it out. Why couldn't I die? Of course, _I_ knew the answer. First he'd tried to threaten it out of me. Then he tried different ways to kill me. Then he tried to _ignore_ me (that had been a funny one) and finally he gave up. But some times he asks me without warning, trying to throw me off guard. It wouldn't work, I will never tell him. My hand absently goes to my tummy again. The holes there are gone now, like all the _other things_ he'd done over the years. I blink and the song 'My kind of guy' sounds out from nowhere (dream world rocks). Reminiscing like this got me thinking about how it all started, how I ended up here with _him_. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm not so sure what you're getting at Hannah." Niles said and shoved his hand in his pockets. He had this doubting look in his eyes that I hate _so_ much. "You had a _feeling?_" I roll my eyes, he can't just believe me, can he?

"_Of course_ it sounds silly when you say it like that. But I'm _telling you_, I've had this feeling for a long time and it _has_ gotten stronger lately." I gesture wildly, almost knocking the hat off an older bloke. I say a quick apology and turn my attention back at my friend.

"You're not being condescending _are_ you? 'Cause you sound a bit condescending. I _hate_ that!" I poke a finger dramatically in his chest. He puts his hands in front of him defensively. "No no I'm not being condescending. I'm just trying to be logic about this. I'd love to believe you but you usually have crazy impulse decision that you later on know is total galimatias! " That's true unfortunately.

"Just 'cause it's been like that _before_ doesn't mean it's like that now. Did you learn _nothing_ from the boy that cried wolf? Those sheep were eaten. Eaten I tell you!"

_**-Well it starts as a joke-**_

"Still, it doesn't change the fact that it was a _feeling. _Not a _wolf_." He says slowly like I'm dumb or something.

"_And_ the hand!" I say loudly and point at the line in my hand. "Don't forget about the _hand_!"

"Sorry, I forgot about the hand." He says patiently. "None the less, it doesn't necessarily mean what you think it does!"

I look down and trace the line in my left hand. It was a line that went right next to the life line. I knew that that meant I would either live on borrowed time or with the help of somebody. I had come to the conclusion that this means I will be in a coma soon. I had tried to tell Samara and the others but since they were the most rational beings on earth they laughed in my face and said that I should sleep some more.

I had told them about the dreams too. A giant grandfather clock that was ticking slowly. It was red and green and every time it struck I would hear _"One two, Freddy's coming for you."_ and so on and so on.Of course that was before my sleeping disorders begun. I couldn't sleep. Not that I didn't want to but it was just physically impossible. And every time I closed my eyes and tried I could hear Freddy laughing.

_**-Like a stick in your spokes -**_

Not that it scared me, it just made me wanna fall asleep more. He's so awesome. I had finally gone to see Niles who was the only one who truly understood how much I hate it when people don't believe me. But I guess I was wrong. Well if that was the way it was going to be then...

"Fine!" I turn on my heel and walk away with my hands in my pockets. "If no-one will believe me then I guess you'll all just feel _really_ guilty when I'm _gone_! Good night!" I call over my shoulder. I can hear him protesting but I won't stop. I hate them, I hate them all! Why can't they just trust me on this?

I walk a few blocks; I don't feel like going home just yet. I took my hands out of my pockets and look down on them. The line is deeper than before and I can practically hear it taunting me. "_Shut up..._" I hiss heatedly and shove it back in my pocket.

The sky was a dull gray and I felt that it was fitting for my mood. I really need to calm down. I memorize where all the people in front of me are walking and then I close my eyes. I've loved doing that since I was a kid, it's just so relaxing. I used to just close my eyes and walk but after bumping into people a couple of times (hundreds of times) I kinda started to look were people were first. I open my eyes when I reach the end of the pavement (I'm not_ suicidal_). I press the button on the streetlights and close my eyes again as I wait for the _rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_ sound that tells you its okay to walk. I tilt my head along with the tick tick tick tick that means "walk and you're dead", a smile slowly creeping up on my face, 'cause it was a pleasant afternoon considering.

_**-Or removing the bolt of the brakes-**_

I can hear people muttering loudly nearby. Suddenly the muttering turn into shrieks and my eyes slam open. You know when you read in the papers where people tell you stories about how time slows down in an accident? Well those fuckers don't know what they're talking about. One second I can see the people across the street all looking at me, the next I have a gorram _SUV_ in my face! Not. Pleasant. What did slow down though was the pain experience. I could _feel_ my kneecaps _crushing_ under the pressure of metal bars. Two or maybe more ribs shatter as I slam down on the windshield. Maybe I was imagining but I could have sworn I saw the people in the car staring at me through drunkenly hazed eyes as I feel the bones in my jaw and cheekbones break. My spine took a few hits as I rolled over the roof. And when I fell to the ground behind the car I fell on my _face_. Ain't _that_ just the pickle on the giant crap-sandwich that is my day? I lay awake for a few seconds after that. I can hear the car stop somewhere nearby, (and people say _I_ got slow reactions). I take a moment to be amazed by the fact that my even though I broke both my elbows my hands never left my pockets. Someone is leaning over me, I want to say something but it's difficult. Finally I manage a _very painful_ grin as I say; "To- told you so... Fuckers." And that's when I slip into the dark.

_**-Then the bicycle flips-**_

When I woke up I wasn't in the expected hospital bed. But I was lying on an inflatable mattress in the middle of a swimming pool (hands _still_ in my pockets!). Cranking my neck carefully I try to look around without falling off. It appears that I am at a pool party. That's odd. I realize that I'm still wearing my clothes from before; the ends of my long scarf are lying in the water. _Crap_. I slowly paddle myself to the edge and get of the mattress. "This place looks oddly familiar" I think when suddenly I'm almost pushed into the pool by a guy hurrying past me. "_Hey_-!" I call after him and he turns his head and glances at me for a second. My heart stops as I recognize him. It's _Jessie_! Jessie from Nightmare on elm street 2! How is that possible, that movie was made years ago how can he still be so young? That's pretty cool. But how did I end up here? I look around as I finally remember this place. It's the pool party in the second film in the Freddy series. I can see Lisa's house, the changing room that Jessie just ran out from, the guy that will try to reason with Freddy who pushes a girl into the pool at the moment and Jessie running on his way to Grady. It has to be the same place, who would know better then me? That's when I remember that Grady will be killed soon. I'd liked him a lot and I had been a _teensy weensy_ bit mad that he was killed.

"No." I say firmly and slap myself hard in the face. This is a _dream_ and Grady and Jessie aren't real. I'm almost certainly in an ambulance right now on my way to a hospital. "Clear.." I whisper under my breath and imitate the sound of resuscitation as I scratch my belly and look around at the environment. It defiantly looks like that place, but isn't that the beauty of dreams? Your sub-conscious picks stuff up and then present them to you when you sleep.

_**-Crushing ribs smashing hips-**_

This place doesn't seam to be _boring_ at least so I go to explore. I grab an unopened drink from the small red cart (that I remember would explode later if it had been from the film) and look around for clues that this is naught but a dream. In the film Jessie is talking to Grady right about now, asking him to watch him. Of course the idiot fell asleep. They _always_ do. I open the can and take a gulp. That's when a girl come out of the door that "Jessie" ran out of. She has red curly hair and is wearing a kind of orange shirt. 'Just like Liza!' I think and choke a bit on the beer in my hand. The girl is buttoning up her shirt and seems to be looking around after someone. Suddenly our eyes meet. I stop in mid action and every muscle in my body tense, _she_ stops too and looks at me. I can almost see myself through her eyes. Wearing big running shoes, green trousers, a beige jumper and a _very_ long scarf at a _pool party_. I must look so out of place. I have one hand in my pocket and the other one is still holding the can a few inches away from my mouth. I feel like a deer in headlights. She squints and I know that she is trying to recognize me. Slowly, very slowly, I bring the drink to my mouth and sip at it. The movement seems to awaken her from the connection we had. She blinks a few times and give me a last glance before searching the faces of the people at the party again.

It's kinda weird but the fact that people can _see_ me standing here in this place unnerves me a little. There is a wall a few meters behind me and I think it would feel safe in the shadows there. Backing slowly I watch (Liza) the girl as she goes to her friend. I barely react with more than a quirk of an eyebrow this time as I see that this girl looks exactly like Liza's friend in the film. I decide to get closer so I edge my way along side the wall. Soon I find myself on the other side of the pool and I position myself behind the girls.

_**-And he broke every bone in his face-**_

"Nah I'm sorry Liz bu'I didn' see 'im." Says Liza's friend. I could _never_ remember her name. "Ok." Liza answers and nods while looking at the ground. But then she jerks her head up. "Hey, do you know who that-?" She begins and make to point at a place on the other side of the pool and I can see that she means the place where I was standing not to long ago. She drifts of mid-sentence when she can see that there is no-one there.

Her friend leans to try and see what the redhead is pointing at. "Who're you talking 'bout Liz?" Liza turns to her friend, still pointing to the other side.

"There was a girl, standing over there. I've never seen her before. An' it was really weird, she was wearing some kinda military pants and a scarf that went all the way to the ground. That sound like someone you know?" I wrinkle my nose and I feel a bit offended that she was calling me weird. Liza looks around for me as the dark-haired girl shakes her head.

"Well forget 'bout her, whoever the hell she is. Tell me what's up with you an' Jessie." They sit down on the edge of the pool and splash their feet in the water.

I have decided that this is in fact the film. The names sorta gave it away. The dark-haired girl keeps calling the redhead Liz, which I think is short for Liza, and she just mentioned a guy called Jessie! That can't be a coincidence. I sit down cross-legged with my back against the wall. I concentrate on what the girls are talking about. It's difficult to hear it all but I think Liza is filling the other one up on what happened. This quickly bore me and I take a gulp from my beer. I turn the can upside down as I realize that it's empty,_poop_. The cart has been rolled closer to were I am and I scramble over to it and pick out two new ones before returning to my place by the wall. A guy swims over to the girls as I sit down and puts a hand on the dark-haired ones leg.

"Come back in the water." He says suggestively. She gives him a deadpan look and firmly states "I'm busy, okey?" I remember this from the film! I smile and straighten my back when I realize that we're finally back on track.

_**-Now you're out of control-**_

"I don't know Kearie, I feel like I should go see him but I can't just leave the party." Says Liza and I roll my eyes. Kearie! _That's_ her name! She has the same reaction as me as she stifles a laugh. "Fuck the party!" She says and then adds with a smirk. "Go see 'im."

Liz nods and agrees. The girls do that _weird_ cheek kiss thing and Liza gets up. I take that as my queue to follow her and get on my, now slightly unsteady, feet. The red head goes towards her house and I follow swiftly in the shadows. 'Where is she going? _Grady_ isn't that way.' She goes in to her house and I stand outside the door for a moment before trying the handle. It's _open_. I'm surprised at my luck, it's very unusual.

I close the door behind me and turn to look at this new place. It's a hallway and some stairs that lead to the second floor. I can hear somebody moving around up there so I decide to check it out. At the top of the stairs there are a few doors ajar. One of them has the light on. It feels more _awkward_ spying on someone when you're in their house then when you're in their garden but I have to have a look.

I crawl like a _ninja moth_ on the carpet covered floor towards the light. I can see Liza walking around in her room and opening some drawers. I remember now. She's changing her clothes 'cause I'm pretty sure she didn't run around with Freddy in the power plant wearing that orange shirt. It would have bothered me to death. When she unbuttons her shirt I roll to the side and sit against the wall. I'm not gonna be some scary perverted stalker. Well, I'm not gonna be perverted 'cause I _think _I've already crossed the line of scary stalker.

I know I can't hold my liqueur and that I'm a bit of a wimp when it comes to that so I decide to just sit there for a while instead of exploring the house because I have the feeling I would fall down _a lot_ since I'm already clumsy when I'm sober. Liza is humming in there and I try to recognize the tune but I think it's a bit before my time. It reminds me that I am in fact _way_ back in _time_. I'm not even _born_ yet. This is absurd! A dream! A really..._real_... dream... But still a dream! Or _is_ it? If it was a dream I couldn't possibly have _known_ what the girls were talking about while they were off screen in the film. But wait what had they been talking about? Hadn't I been crawling around elsewhere when they were talking? Had I really heard anything that_ wasn't_ in the movie? I can't remember. That sucks.

_**-And you can't fill the hole-**_

I look down on my legs and with a pang I remember that they _are_ supposed to be broken. Since it is so dark in the hallway I can't see my legs too clearly. Suddenly, I can see with my minds eye how my kneecaps are totally _demolished_ and they point grotesquely forward. I put my hands on my knees to reassure my self that they are, in fact, whole. Yup, they're there. Fine as _ever_. Silly me, what was I expecting? I don't know.

It's a bit of a shame if this is a dream 'cause then I won't meet Freddy. That would be cool. But what would I _do_ if I did? Would he just suddenly be all friendly like in those fan fictions I read? Or would he pay me no time at all and just _kill_ me? Could he kill me? Am I already dead? This thought made me go cold and I felt like hyperventilating. I also felt like giving my self a great big slap but I didn't what to make too much noise.

But if I'm alive, and if this was the film, and if I were to meet Freddy, what would I do? I pondered this for a moment. May be I could talk him into keeping me. Like a side kick. No. That sounds more like Robin then Harley Quinn. I'd rather be like a partner in crime I thought with a smile on my face. "Mmmerrrrlicious." I said in a whisper before I could stop myself. I'm _so_ stupid.

"Hello?" Liza says suddenly from inside of her room. I curse my self silently as I look for a hiding place. The bath room! Thankfully, the floor is covered with carpet so not a sound is heard as I dive dramatically through the open door and the hide behind it. "Mom? Dad?" Is that you?" I held my breath. Liza finally went down the stairs. I risked a peek and saw that she was now wearing a skirt and a pink shirt that she tied at the bottom. Wait a second, this means that Jessie is standing outside the door. And that means that Grady is dead. And that means that Freddy killed him!

_**-That was left by the thrill of the chase-**_

My guesses are confirmed as I can hear Liza open the door downstairs and then exclaim with a gasp: "Jessie my god what happened?" Jessie answer with something I couldn't quite hear. Not that I needed to. "I killed him-I killed him."

The sad thing with watching a film over and over again is the fact that you soon learn it by heart.

"Jessie my god you're hurt. What happened?" I mimed from my place on the floor. "I-I killed Grady. I killed Grady... Liza! I killed Snider! Oh- oh my god! I'm so scared!" I hated this scene in the film 'cause I didn't think they did that great a work of acting. "Jessie, what are you talking about!?" I was doing a better job then them and I was lying on the floor of a bathroom. "He's inside me. I'm scared-!" Boohoo. Don't you think others are scared too? Think of Grady, at least you're not dead. I was getting bitter by the fact that Grady was dead, but I had taken a liking to him. " Jessie! Who is doing this to you?" I sat up abruptly and waited for the name that would confirm the fact that I was were I think I was. "Fred Krueger!" Jessie yelled as a smile spread upon my face. I begun to crawl towards the stairs and looked down but they were outside my line of vision.

"He's inside me and he wants to take me again!" What annoyed me was the fact that no-one ever believes the guy who's telling the truth.

"No. No. Jessie? Jessie, this is not happening!" Yes it is! "It's gotta be everything you've taken is. Snider, the diary, the glove! Only- only it's-!"

"Christ! What do I have to do to make you understand me? Last night he tried to make me kill my sister! I have blood on my hands! He.. Owns me." Now I remember the scene changing to what's outside. I scramble to my feet and run as quietly as I can to the window that points towards the backyard and the pool.

The water in the pool was bubbling a little, like pastawater, just beginning to boil. Liza ran up the stairs and in to her room. I stood rooted to the spot, I can't believe she didn't see me. I crouch down in the shadows as she runs down again with Nancy's diary in her hand. When I'm sure she's gone I scan the party in search for the grill. The hot-dogs were suddenly burning in real flames and I could see a guy run to them and tip it all in the grill and close the lid over them. Some people started laughing and clapped their hands. That's when the beer cans erupted like volcanoes. This means that Jessie is changing now! As I run past Liza's parents door I realize that it is unlocked. It's supposed to lock it self when the change begins. Deciding against _not_ getting involved I pull the door shut and lock it with my fingernails. "Liza?" I can hear her mom from the other side of the door. I leap as quietly as I can down the stairs. I don't want to miss this.

_**-You're a right piece of work-**_

I slow down as Liza's voice reaches me from the living room. "All this really happened. You can fight him." I snort at this and roll my eyes. _"No you can't."_ I mouth silently to my self. And then Jessie began to pant heavily. "Oh god, he's coming back! Get out of here Liza!" I look around the corner and I see Jessie and Liza siting on the couch. He was holding his tummy like that would help to keep Freddy in. "Jessie fight him!" The redhead said as Jessie stood up. "I can't!" he said. No, not with that fucking attitude you won't, I thought as a window slam shut and locks it self. "Fight it Jessie!" I look around as more windows close them selfs. This is getting good. "You created him. You can destroy him!" Liza continues. "No you ca-an't." I whisper in a sing-song voice. Muffled shouts were coming down from the parents room. I knew they wouldn't disturb us. "He is living off of your fear! Jessie fight him!"

"I can't!" Jessie lashes out and stares at Liza. "Yes you can!" Oh the drama, I observe how the fish tank is starting to boil safely from my hiding spot. "Fight him! You are not afraid of him, he doesn't even exist!" Liza tries to help the guy but I _doubt_ he can really hear her 'cause of all the pain he is in. The TV glows hot red and sparks fly out of it. Then the fishing tank, that is now white because of the heat, cracks and the water comes flowing out. As people can be heard _screaming_ outside, _laughing_ can be heard from inside. "Jessie..?" Liza asks. "Wrong..." I whisper as a clawed hand reaches up on the desk in the room. "_He's back again_"

I completely freeze as Freddy poke his _ugly_ head over the desk top. He's real! He's actually real! "He can't fight me!" He says with his thick voice. "I'm him!"

Liza grabs some cloth nearby and hurls it at the dream demon who flings it away with his claws. She then grabs a lamp and strikes Freddy square on the jaw. He lands on the floor and I can see him blinking a few times as Liza runs of. Freddy pushes him self up and looks around. I realize that he is heading the _wrong_ way so I throw a book from the kitchen table so that Freddy turns around to look for the cause of the noise. Of course, that's when Liza screams for Jessie as she tries to open the door. Freddy, who thanks to me is going the right way now, swings around the corner towards her. We both see Liza run into an other room so Freddy moves to cut her off.

_**-All the flakes go berserk-**_

With a shreek she slams into him and they fall to the floor. For a split second he lets her go before throwing him self at her again. She tries to crawl away but he just pulls her back by her leg again and then again while laughing with menace. It is obvious that he is just _playing_ with her and that she won't escape like that. Freddy finally pulls her leg towards his face and bites down on her ankle. With a cry Liza yanks her leg away and then kicks him in the head. I wince from my new hiding place at the far end of the room. The redhead scrambles to her feet as Freddy puts a hand to his head. He then swings his arm down and just misses her as his knives dig into the floor. Though I can't see it I know Liza is banging on the glass doors to get out while the people outside are trying to get in. It's like trying to _choose_ between the Plague and Cholera. Freddy put his feet steadily on the floor before dragging his claws out of it. That's when I first notice that he doesn't have a glove. "_That's_ weird." I say to myself but _apparently_ Freddy heard me 'cause he glances over his shoulder towards my hiding place. But he doesn't have time to investigate since Liza is standing in the doorway . Freddy lashes out with his arm and throws some things to the floor. Some times he can be _such_ a baby. Liza looks around her and then grab the knife on the table.

"Jessie help." she pleads with him. "There's no Jessie! I'm Jessie now!" comes the harsh response from Freddy as he walks closer. "Get away from me!" I walked closer to see better. There was nothing really hiding me anymore. Liza _would_ have seen me over Freddy's shoulder if it wasn't for the fact that she was looking at him in horror, because right then, Jessie's voice could be heard. "Kill me Liza. Please, kill me."

As Liza sobbed, both Jessie and Freddy laughed. "Come on Liza, kill 'im. Kill 'im!" She just stood there, looking at him. Freddy made a threatening move so she stabbed him in self-defence. Of course, this didn't face him at all and after a few more stabs Liza realized this too. That's when Jessie's voice sounded again, "I love you Liza." it said. That was, I think, all that she could take. She dropped the knife and tilted her head back and called for god. She then let out a teriffied yell as a burnt hand with blades for nails held her face. Now she pleaded with him. "Please, please. Oh god no, please." I almost felt pity for her if it wasn't for the fact that this _drama_ annoyed me. Maybe that was because I knew what would happen.

_**-Have you forgotten how good they taste?-**_

"I love you Liza." Freddy said, with his own voice as he began to play with her hair. Liza visible calmed down before trying to reach her boyfriend again. "Jessie help!" She said. Freddy seemed to wake up from a trance and realize what he was doing. He growled and pulled his hand away like it had gotten burnt. _Again_. Throwing the redhead into the wall he turned to the glass door. The people who had been standing there, looking in at the two, (no, _three_) quickly moved away as Freddy approached. A saw him leap through the door, shattering glass everywhere. And then he was gone. Silence followed. People were looking this way and some were looking at me and Liza while some were looking at the spot where Freddy vanished. I walked over to the girl on the floor and crouched down.

"Hey, Liza." I said. I might as well say _hi_ now that I was no longer in hiding. "Liza, wakey wakey." I bring a hand up and pat her face. Nothing. I can hear her parents walking upstairs and feel that I have no desire to explain this to them. Sneaking out the door, I noticed that some guys were making their way closer and staring at the ground where Freddy had been. "Hey, is everybody okey?" Somebody called from far away. The guys now standing a few feet away turned their eyes to me. "What the hell was that?" One of them asked me.

"Oh, _that_! Yeah, that was just Freddy." I said and put my hands in my pockets. I gave them a look like what I just said should have explained everything. "Oh, and stay away from the walls." I added. "They'll burn you. _Badly_!" They gave each other questioning looks as I walked past them, my eyes fixed on the place where I knew that any second now, Freddy would appear. I was right. Floor boards fly into the air as the dream demon jumps up. People started screaming and running, as always. A nearby table falls victim to his wrath and I laugh cause it's so _random_ to knock down a table when there are people running around you.

A guy presses himself against a fence trying to get as far away from Freddy as he can. This only gains his attention though and the kid is dead a few seconds later. Feeling that I also need to cause some evil I take one hand out of it's pocket and when a person runs past me I push him into the boiling water. He lets out an unmanly shreek as the his skin turns red, and the water catches on fire. I turn my head around to look at the guys over my shoulder. They stare at me in horror as I flash them a grin. Suddenly _I _am supposed to be feared too apparently since they all run for the wall. Flames roar up from the ground and I bring a hand up to my face and call after them, "I_ told_ you to stay away from the walls!". Idiots.

* * *

I'm not Hannah by the way. The name's Tinto, pleased to meet you. 

If you can find something like a scrubs reference hidden in here I will be overjoyed :D The second part of this chapter will be up soon.

And please review! Thanks for reading!


	3. My Kind of Guy part 2

_So here it is! The second part of the chapter my kind of guy. Sorry that it didn't come right away like I promised, but hey, it's here now. I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: Again. I don't own Freddy or any other Nightmare on elmstreet character. Hannah is mine though;)_

_**

* * *

**_

_**-You're my kind of guy-**_

This chaos is amusing to me. I know it shouldn't be but it is. Freddy is hurling chairs at the frightened teenagers. People are throwing themselves at the walls only to fall into flames. And the walls that aren't burning are so crowded that a guy who fell is being stepped on and he dies quite the ugly way. The dream demon stabs some people too; it would be weird if he didn't. Some kids think they're so strong and so fast that they can run past him without getting caught. That's what happens if you get cocky.

Most of them are cornered now. All huddled up together, trying to be invisible. This one guy in a blue shirt is standing in front with his arms stretched out in front of him. I remember this. But I'm getting tired of just standing around doing nothing.

"Hey!" Says the _idiot_ in blue. "Ju-just calm down, alright?" I walk up behind him and grab the back if his shirt, hurling him down on the floor behind me. "Enough." I snarl at him. He's looking up at me, all confused. "Just shut up and _sit_ there! I just saved your sorry ass."

I turn to face Freddy who is still standing there, looking at me. My _inner_ Hannah is making happy noises and is dancing around. But on the outside I'm standing still but trying and _failing_ not to smile. "_So_.." I say awkwardly and put one hand in my pocket. "Fucking hell, I have no idea what to say. Ain't that just perfect? Y' see, there are hundreds of people that would give _everything_ to be in my shoes right now. And I am _actually_ standing here, and I don't know what to say." I laugh at the strange face Freddy is making. "Oh that's rich! You're looking at me like I'm the crazy one. It's because of the whole 'people wanna be here'-bit, right? I bet you don't believe me but it's true!" Some people are murmuring behind me. I bet they wish someone who _didn't_ seem to be enjoying her self was standing here, trying to reason with the killer. Freddy is slowly walking forward, tilting his head, trying to figure me out. Maybe I'll mess with his head a bit with my mad Freddy skills. "I know you, Freddy." I say with a smile. The smile slides off of my face as Freddy utters his first words to me. "Oh yeah? What, your parents used to tell you ghost stories of old uncle Freddy?" A shiver goes up and down my spine. _No_, I won't be overwhelmed.

"Frederick _Charles_ Krueger" I say as I stand up straight and put the other hand in my pocket too. I can see Freddy flinching at the name and he looks at me with wide eyes. Deciding that this could be more fun I turn to the teens and walk back and forth like I'm a teacher and they are my students. "Born in the early 1940s. _Died_. In 1968. Cause of death, burning, obviously. I mean, look at him." I point behind me and then turn to face Freddy again. "Also know as, the dream demon, the Springwood Slasher, the _Krugster_, bet you never heard that one huh? And let us not forget the one you hate the most; son of a hundred maniacs." Freddy who had been standing with his arms down immediately reacted to the name with a growl. "Shut up!" He raised his arm with the blades.

_**-'Cos I like your style -**_

I fight my reactions to back down with much difficulty. I continue my rant, a little louder this time to be heard over the kids that made some scared noises to the sudden movement of Freddy. "You liked to kill the class rat, didn't you? But _that_ wasn't as special as killing your step dad!" Freddy paused again. "Underwood never saw it coming. You killed the little kiddies too. And then you killed your wife. You kinda had it coming. _Dying_ I mean." Freddy doesn't hesitate this time, he walks over to me raises his hand and strikes down.

I kinda expected that he'd go through me. Like I was some kind if ghost. But instead his knives go deep in my belly and then he pulls them out. I'm still standing there, staring into space. 'That was odd,' I thought as the copper tasting blood goes up in my throat and runs down my chin. 'No pain.' Freddy slashes the calf muscle in my leg so I fall down to the ground. The teenagers all scream, what was going to happen to them now? I bet that's what they're thinking. Freddy steps on me as he walks towards them. That fucking _bastard_. A pillar of flames shoots out of the pool and he spreads his arms wide, as if to embrace the kids in front of him. I realise that I am still able to use my leg so I stand up behind him, spreading my arms in the same way as him. "Hey Freddy! Who am I?" I call, gurgling thickly since my throat is filled with blood. He wipes around to face me and I smile as I say, "You are _all_ my children now." The look on his face was priceless.

Since I can hear the running feet of Liza's father I realise that I don't have much time since Freddy will walk out of here after Liza saves him. I grab the front of his shirt and pull him down so that he can hear me whisper. "I _know_, you think you _know_, all there _is_ to know, but you can be so much scarier if you think outside the box." He looks down on me like he can't believe I just said that. "I'll come help you, I'll find you in the power plant. See ya Krugster." Than I throw my self away from him and run to join the others while screaming like a terrified little girl. This starts the others up and they scream too. Freddy turns to look at Liza's father as he shoot and miss. Liza then catches up with him as he reloads the shotgun and pulls it away. "No daddy no!" The shot goes into the ground and Freddy meats Liza's eyes for a second. The dream demon then turns and walks towards the wall behind the audience. They all scatter and make way for him to pass. He glances my way and I nod with a smirk on my face as he walks up to the wall and then disappears in the flames.

_**  
-And you sound as horrible as me- **_

"Where did he go?" Liza's dad asks, dumbfounded. Liza runs away from her parents and towards her house. I sneak around the commotion and then I too begin to run. I reach Liza as she is getting into her car. "Hey Liza! Wait up!" The redhead turns around in her seat and stares at me with a confused look. "Do-?" She begins then tries again. "Do I know you?" I get in the car, ignoring the protests. "No. No you don't but you don't have to either. You see I'm just gonna help you for a bit and then I'm gonna leave you on your own. Understood?"

"I don't gettit." Liza says after a moment of silence. "I knew that there was something weird about you earlier. 'Cause it was you that I saw right?" I nod impatiently. We have to hurry. "And when I came out of the house, the others seemed as scared of you as they were of him! Who are you?" I look down on my bleeding leg and belly, in morbid fascination I absently but my fingers into the holes there. "Guess they were scared of me because I didn't die. It kinda surprised me too." I say with a laugh. Liza gasps when she sees my wounds. And as the kind, humane person that she is she immediately wonders if I'm alright. "I'm just _peachy_! Listen! I'm sure we have _a lot _to talk about, but do you think we can do it while you're driving? _Hmm_?"

The girl finally starts the car and pulls out of the driveway before turning left. "Umm, first question." Liza says slowly. "Where are we going?" It's too absurd, all of this. A bubble of hysterical laughter escapes my lips. And I know that once I get going there is no stopping me. I'm _supposed_ to be here. I'm _supposed_ to help things going the right way. I'm supposed to stay in the shadows from now on. The show will go on. Liza stares at me as I double up in the seat with laughter. "Oh! Hohoho! Sorry! This is just too much! Hahahahaa..! Okey! Alright! Alright. I'm done now. Sorry, I just had to let it out. I bet you think me a tad insensitive, considering all the shit that's been going down. Well, where were we?"

Liza still got that look in her eyes like I'm gonna jump up and gnaw her in the neck. But when she's sure that I've calmed down she asks again, sourly. "Were are we going?"

I bite down on a laugh in the last minute (and only make a "pffhuhu" sound) and then finally answer the simple question.

"We're going to the power plant." She nods and turns the car around. "Will Jessie be there?" I glance at the red head, who now got her focus set on the road. I can't believe what she does for Jessie. I'd probably do it too if I were in her place but still. "Yes." I say seriously. "Yes, he'll be there."

_**  
-And I don't mind if you're unkind- **_

"Now, I know that you have questions but so do I. Though I doubt you can answer mine. I'm gonna help you get to Jessie. I'm gonna tell you what you have to do. Ain't I nice?" She looks at me and laughs coldly. I'm glad that she can still find things funny.

"So, I'm Hannah by the way. Nice to meet ya. I dunno know how or why but some how I ended up in your pool tonight. I'm from England in 2007-." "You're what?" Liza interrupts and gives me that look that I hate. "You're not being condescending _are_ you?" I snap with my eyes narrowed and a wave of Déjà vu washes over me. "'Cause you look a bit condescending. I fucking _hate_ that!" She lifts her fingers of the steering wheel and shakes her head. "No. I'm not being condescending just wanna make sure I heard you right." I exhale sharply through my nose before I continue. "As I was saying. I'm from 2007 and suddenly I'm here. But this is kinda good for you 'cause I already know what's going to happen." She turns her head away from the road. "So you can tell me what's gonna happen to Jessie and me?" I frown. "Yes but I won't. It's too simple, where's the fun in that?" That seems to have struck a nerve. "Fun!?" Liza shrieks, her voice, nearly hurting my ears. "Fun?! Are you serious? This isn't supposed to be fun! This is my life! Mine and Jessie's life! And I wanna know what's going to happen, and you're going to tell me!" I grab the seat with my hands and hold on 'cause Liza just sped up. Drastically! "Woah, woah now! I already told you that I'm going to help you. I just don't wanna spoil the end, alright? I'm gonna walk you through it, don't get your knickers in a twist." She's still clenching her hands as if to stop them from bashing my head in so I think it's for the best if I just start talking right now.

"There are a few things that you're gonna have to do. First of all, when you get there you have to take a piece of the seat cover and tie it around your leg. You know, where Freddy bit you. and when you walk into the building you're gonna come across some mighty ugly dogs. And I mean really fucking ugly! I mean like, 'Holy smoke on a summer day in a winter island, what the shizzle is that thing there that burns deep into my eyes?????!!!!!!' ugly!" Liza relaxes visibly as she stifles a laugh and glances at me.

"What? That must have been the weirdest sentence I've ever heard." My face split into a broad grin and I nod like the idiot I am. "I know! Isn't it? Kinda stole it though. It isn't mine. But back to the point!"

"You're just gonna walk straight past them, alright? Don't be scared of them and they won't touch you." I quickly step back into serious mode. Liza joins me and nods to show me that she understands. "Ok. But... Just how ugly did you say they were?" She says and we both break into a fit of laughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As we draw closer to our destination I realize that I have to get out of the car before we get there if I don't wanna be seen. Aw man, I'm gonna have to walk!

_**  
-Cos you're reminding me of me -  
**_

"Hey Liz, pull over will ya. This is my stop." Liza's head whips around to look at me. "What? You're not coming with me? But- But what if I need more help? What if I can't do it on my own? Can you even walk with that leg?" Her voice is so small. I guess that for a moment I gave her hope that she wouldn't be facing danger alone. "Don't be like _that_ Liz. You'll be fine. _I'll_ be fine. Just go down there and, _Pow_! Right in the _kisser_!" I wave my arms in front of me like I'm fighting someone. Or trying to fight some one... Liza is not amused. "Besides, you knew from the beginning that I was gonna leave ya." She slowed the car down and steered to the side of the road.

"Yeah, I know. But you didn't tell me what I should do when I meet Fre- Jessie." She says as I open the door and sit on the edge of my seat. "I know." I say with my back still to her. I stand up and put my hands in my pocket before looking at her over my shoulder. "Ain't it exciting?" My grin is freakishly big and Liza smiles to match it. "Yeah... Thanks Hannah." I turn to her and shut the car door. She drives for about a meter before halting abruptly. Liza turns around in her seat and looks back at me. "Hey. I was just wondering. Will I ever see you again?" Her question was much unexpected. I pause for a moment. That's a good question. "No." I say finally, all amusement gone from my voice. "No you won't. But I'll see you. Even if just one more time." The redhead sits there in silence. It's so weird. We've never talked met before and I had never really liked her in the film, but we'd become friends. Liza looks like she's gonna be all emotional and cry. I can't have that.

"Hey Liza, why are you still here? Are you sitting there, being sentimental about leaving someone you've only known for, like, 20 minutes? Don'tcha have a boyfriend to save?" She nods and draws her mouth into a thin line. "Yeah, I do, don't I?"

As the car then drives away, leaving me standing smack-dab in the middle of fucking nowhere, I realise that I have no idea of the way to the power plant. _Fuck_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Liza's face was serious as she drove up to the power plant. She didn't wanna do this alone. She was suddenly hit by a horrible thought that Hannah had been lying. That this was just a setup to get her killed. Besides, Hannah had been right, Liza barely knew the weird girl. How did she know that she could trust her? No, she has to believe in her new friend. Though the future thing was a bit messed up. She stopped the car and opened the door. What was the first thing she had to do? Oh right, her leg. Liza hadn't been thinking about the wound. She had been too occupied. But now she could feel it stinging like hell. The seat cover was torn on the side, just like Hannah said it'd be. Odd. Tying the piece of fabric around her leg is sort of comforting. Not that it does much for the pain but it makes Liza feel like she's going in the right direction.

_**-As the bicycle race-**_

She walks around the front of the car and heads deeper into the building. What was the next thing that she was supposed to do? Right the ugly dogs. Liza's mouth is just about to twitch into a smile when she hears a barking snarl. The "dogs" were seriously ugly, they were some kind of rottwhiler maybe, but they had human faces. It looked disgusting! Liza had this urge to kick them and watch them soar through the sky. 'Getawaygetawaygetawaygetaway!' Liza chanted in her head as she closed her eyes. 'You're just gonna walk straight past them, alright? Don't be scared of them and they won't touch you.' The shorthaired girls voice echoes in her head.

She only peeks at the dogs so that she won't walk in to them and then steps into the shadows of the factory. There are a lot of stairs up to the roof, and that's were the entrance to the power-plant was. At least that's what she'd been told. The roof was hot and smoke was rolling out of some invisible place. The non-existing lights shone with a dark red glow.

After walking around for a while, searching for the entrance that her friend had spoken off, (Hannah's sense of direction put naked-mole-rats to shame) she found her way into the power-plant.

_Screech screech screech._ The sound of metal on metal can be heard. Liza glances over her shoulder. 'Freddy's gonna try to freak you out with that annoying noise. Don't humour him by getting scared.' Liza bites the inside of her cheek to focus on walking. She wanders for a bit, this place is huge, how is she supposed to find her way here? As she rounds a corner she puts her hand on a pipe. A cry escapes her lips as her hand gets burned but she cuts it short because she doesn't want to be found by Freddy. But good god that stings!

'Hey Liz, don't loose your cool when you're searching ok? 'Cause then something disgusting is going to happen. But _don't_ worry about it.' What had she meant by that? Liza doesn't have time to think about is because suddenly a painful feeling came over her wound on her right ankle. She bends down hurriedly and takes away the fabric there. The redhead lets out a whimpering cry as she sees that her skin is infected and rotting and crumbling off of her leg. She starts hitting is and making panicked noises. No no no, I don't want to be here! She stops abruptly as she see that the cloth is still tied around her leg and that everything is ok underneath.

'But _don't _worry about it. 'I getit.

_**-Gathers speed, gathers pace-**_

She stood up and took a deep breath. He's just playing with me. She continued to walk along the catwalks. There was a ladder up ahead. What had Hannah said about ladders? 'There will be a ladder and you can do what you want. Either go up or you don't. I only know what happens if you do one of them but maybe you should do the other. Follow your gut!' Liza wished she'd asked what the hell that means because she doesn't understand. Had the short haired girl just been talking or did it mean something?

_She's_ just playing with me too, but in a different way. Oh just get it over with, she thought and climbed the ladder cautiously when she reached it. A rat. Liza gasped. A rat was running at her, it's teeth gleaming with what seemed to be blood. If Liza had seen it from anyone else's point of view it would have looked ridiculous. But that wasn't the case. And then, out of no-were a cat flew at the rodent, chewing it up. The cat screamed and thrashed it's head around. Liza jumped down. She damned Hannah as she ran back the way she came. But she must have taken a wrong turn somewhere 'cause suddenly she fell down a hole on the catwalk. She managed to grab onto the railing.

She looked down and realised that she was sitting safely on the floor with her hands clamped around the handlebar. Her head fell to the side. I've had enough of this, she thought. I want to find Jessie now.

Liza stood up and closed her eyes, trying to compose herself, what had Hannah said next? Nothing. That's right; Hannah had been sitting quietly for a few minutes after that with a happy smirk on her face. She was kinda twisted after all. But since she didn't want to "spoil" the fun by telling Liza about when she'd meet Freddy it must mean that she's really close. Yeah, that's logical.

With a deep sigh she turned to her left only to walk straight into Freddy. Liza dodges as he swings out with his arm, a cry of surprise leaves her body. She runs far along the twists and turns of the power-plant, until she reaches a dead end that is. Freddy is coming closer and calling for her.

"Jessie, I know you're in there. Stop him!" She backed away from him slowly. All her confidence just abandoned her body and she was left alone. "No no no. Jessie's dead!" Freddy says, wagging a finger in front of her face. Liza wails and the dream demon runs his knives quickly through her hair and then cups her face with his other hand. "Liza!" Jessie calls out from the monster as he raises his hand, ready to strike.

_**-And you feel that you're going too fast-**_

"I love you Jessie!" Oh god she was scared. Jessie save me please, she pleaded silently in her head. Freddy suddenly haltered his movements. His clawed fingers curled and he lowered his hand little by little. Then both of them looked down as the stab wound from earlier. Dark red blood was flowing from it. Liza saw that Freddy was a shocked as she was. This was her chance. She sidestepped him and began to run when she remembered that Jessie was still in there as a soft whisper was heard. "Liza..."

Kruger was lying across the handlebar, trying to stop the bleeding. He looked pathetic and Liz might have pitied him if it wasn't for the fact that he was chuckling and waving his fingers in a manner that said "come here".

"I am not afraid of you." She said firmly. This is it, she thought. It ends here.

'_Pow_! Right in the _kisser_!' I gettit Hannah. Pun intended, right?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I panted 'cause cardio _wasn't_ my thing and it had been a long walk. Finally here though, I thought. Liza's car was gone, that must mean that she did it.

Seeing this place on the screen and finding your way are two _totally_ different things since I don't know which way to go. As I walk past the dogs they growl at me.

"Hey, are you assholes still here? I guess that means your master is alive too, yes yes?" The things only look at me; I suppose that though they have faces they can't speak. I stomp my foot down and make a movement in their direction and it pleases me when they whine and scurry away. I walked into the power plant with a grin plastered on my face.

_**-There's a word to the wise-**_

The spacious building is quiet and there is a red glow, as always. "Freddy-boy! Where the hell are you?" Silence greets me. _Wonderful._

After wandering around for a while I come across a heap of trash and dirt on the floor. Except it's not dirt, _oh no_, it's human flesh and some clothes. There is a hat lying next to it all. Oh My God, I mouth silently and sit down indian-style on the floor. "The Hat!" I gasp. With shaking hands I picked it up. "I'm holding Freddy Krueger's Hat in my hands!" I can't believe it. I look around me quickly and then down on the mass at the floor that had to be Freddy. He doesn't seam like he's gonna move anytime soon. Slowly I raise the Hat above me before placing it on my head. Shivers went up and down my spine and I hold my breath. It's _so_ awesome!

I don't get to savour the moment 'cause right then a voice grumbles from the pile of "dirt".

"Whatehell are you doing?" The mound moves slowly and grows bigger and more solid 'till the dream demon is sitting next to me, leaning against the fence. My mouth opens and closes again. "Well, I was- You know- I was just gonna- Umm, I mean-" Freddy grows impatient and snatches the Hat off of my head. "Gimme tha'!" He seams tired as he pushes it back onto his head; _well_ I suppose that it's not easy work going back to life.

"Who the hell are you anyway? Apart from an annoying bitch!" A smile worthy of an idiot (I am an idiot) covered my face despite the insult and I make a goofy giggling sound. "I'm Hannah pleased to meet cha!" I say happily and stretch my hand forward, 'cause I _am_ polite though I'm a very rude person. He eyes it before reaching to shake my hand. Only he _doesn't_, he yanks me forward and slit my wrist. I observe with mild interest as blood pumps out of my gawping wounds. He laughs with menace before stopping abruptly. "Wait a second..."

"Well this won't do if you're trying to _kill_ me. It's obviously isn't working." I pull at the lose skin on my arms and peek inside. _Gugh, messy_. "Right, you won't die. I stabbed you before and y' just stood up. Tha's not good." He said with a look on his face that I could have sworn was a pout. "Are y' a dream demon?"

_**-You should take some advice**_-

My face scrunched up in a failed attempt not to laugh. "Ha! I _wish_! That would be too good to be true."

"No, I'm just a girl in, what I would guess it to be, a coma. Why I'm _here_ though, I dunno." I ponder this for a second in silence as Freddy stands up.

"If I can't kill you I want nothing to do with you." He turns to leave. "Hey! Hang on a second! How are you gonna get back into the dream realm? Jessie isn't your host any more, you know." Kruger stops dead. Got him.

"I know ho-ow!" I say in a sing song voice. Oh _god_ how he hated me right now, I could feel it! "Oh really?" He growls and turns to me.

"Ya rely!" I say and giggle. Of course, Freddy is unable to catch the internet joke since he's probably never been on a computer. "It'sfunny,you'resupposedtosay'noway'andI'msupposedtosay'yesway'butwhatever" I mumble in one breath. "Aaanyway, _I_ can get you back into your happy, bloody, killing home. On _one_ condition though." I add and stand up so quickly that my still torn leg caves under me. With a loud "ouff" I land on the floor. It's so typical of me to make a fool out of myself. "This is your fault, you know! Least you could do is help!" But this is only rewarded with a cold stare as I try scrambling to my feet again, this time, using the handlebars. (So that's what they're for?) "Whew!" I say after moments of struggling, "Where was I?"

"One condition..." Freddy responds as he crosses his arms. "Yes, that's right!" I grin happily 'cause he's actually answering before I continue. "I want you to keep me."

A few minutes of silence passes by. Neither of us blinks and the only sound is the occasional whistle from a pipe as smoke shoot out of it.

"Keep... You?" are the words that finally end the moment. "What the hell is that even supposed to mean? Keep you, like a pet?"

"I think I value at least a bit higher then a dog on the list, don't you agree?" It is my turn to cross my arms. "I meant like help. Not a maid help but a partner in crime. Yes-yes?"

I don't think I've ever been as happy as right now. No, definitely not. 'Cause Freddy just went into a fit of laughter. _Real_ laughter.

_**-As the nice guys always finish last-**_

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Partner. Snort Hehehe. In, nonahaha can't! Hahaha can't say!" He managed before doubling over again. "HAhahahahahahahahahaHA! Crime! Oh! Oh, too much! Not good ow, ow, ow!" Suddenly he doubled over for a different reason and clutched his shoulder. I felt a little guilty for being so happy about making him laugh now that it was causing him his wound to reopen. But, _damn_, I think it was kinda worth it.

I wait patiently for him to calm down. "Look what you did now you stupid bitch!" is the first thing he says. "Me! It was your own fault or Liza's if anybody else!"

He growls a bit and sits back down on the floor. I copy him out of reflex. The look he gives me is priceless; it sort of says "Whatehell is wrong with this _thing_".

"I don' get you kid. Hannah is it?" He said, his voice dripping with acid. "I'm having some difficulties killin' you as it is but that's just 'cause I'm tired from resurrecting. But if you can get me back I'll "_keep_" you with me. But, only for as long as y' can survive. Deal?"

"Hell yeah!" I say and jump up, doing a little victory dance while singing. _"Hannah's going to the realm! Woh! Hannah's going to the realm! Woh! And she'll be there with Freddy! Uhuh! At least until he kills her! Yeah!"_ This continues for a while until Freddy grows impatient.

"You done!? I wanna get going. So how're you planning on pulling this off?" He says and I go sitting down next to him. "You curious? It's so simple you're gonna wonder why you didn't think of it." I say with pride.

"Yeah yeah, just spit it out already." He is not amused. But I am. "I'm just gonna grab your arm and fall asleep!" I say happily and pull his arm towards me. "Ain't brilliant? I thought of it on my own! Since people can pull you out, why shouldn't they be able to pull you in? And once we're there you can just dream-walk us into your dimension or level of hell or whatever you call it. You can't leave me unless you kill me, remember?" When I paused for a breath I realise that I've been ranting. Well, that happens.

_**-You're my kind of guy -**_

"Okey, tha' might work. How long will it take for you to fall asleep?" He said after starring at me. But that was a good question, how long would it take? Even though I must be one of the fastest people when it comes to fall asleep I don't think Freddy is patient enough to wait. Not even the ten minutes that is my record. Since I was sitting in silence the dream demon swiftly took matters into his-own hands.

"I could beat you over the head." It's not a suggestion and the next thing I know I feel a thump on the back of my head and my vision is blurred before I slip into darkness for the second time in 24 hours.

When I come about I see a floor made out of bars and a red glow before I close my eyes again. My stomach is also very uncomfortable, like something is pressing on it. Or, on second thought, like it is pressing down on something else. Like a shoulder. As I snap my eyes open I realize that Freddy is carrying my over his right shoulder and with my arms and scarf hanging down his chest.

This surprises me so much (the fact that he is carrying me and not dragging me by the hair I mean) that I make a spastic sort of twitch with my entire body and yelp. "Y' finally awake now bitch?" He says and grabs onto the handlebar to keep his balance. I'm sort of panicking 'cause I'm trying not to fall down by clutching his shirt and wrapping my left leg around his arm, like a clingy boa. I'm not really tall but I'm kinda lanky so it must be difficult to manage me on your shoulder. Especially when you're only a few inches taller then me. But I'm not hanging there for long.

He roughly uncurls the hand around my waist so that I slip to the floor. I pull myself up by his arm and he gives me a look again. I gaze across the power-plant with its red glow and its broken pipes and its burning boilers and the odd creatures. It may not seem like much to an outsider but this is like heaven to me. "Are we here? Are we really?"

He only answers with a huffing noise and continue walking, of course I tag along.

_**-Cos I like your style -**_

"You're gonna have to explain to me how this works. Am I asleep? Does that mean that I will wake up? Will I go back to Liza's world again? 'Cause I thought I already was asleep. Well, in a coma at least-"

I'm interrupted as Freddy turns on me. He's pacing forward and has a dark expression on his face. I'm not scared but he seem to be in a bad mood and acting scared might cheer him up so I pace backwards. That's when I notice that his voice is really weird. It sounds like Robert is talking.

"Look, as much as I hate to say it I don't know! The normal "rules" don't seem to apply to you! You are awake now but we're still in my world! It's like you don't have a real body or the one from before wasn't the one! And I tried to kill you the moment we stepped in here but you just healed up again! Plus, before in the real world you talked about things that you couldn't possibly have known! People either don't believe that I exist or won't talk about me so you couldn't have heard it! And the fact that you were unconscious for fifteen minutes after we came here means that you can sleep! _In here!_ It's like you're not real at all! So all of those frustrating little questions of yours can just go back into your little head because I just. Don't! KNOW!"

He stands there panting and the look in his eyes screams "Ask a question, I _dare_ you!" I'm not scared but I'm not stupid either. When his breath is regular he turns and continues to stride deeper into the power-plant. I quickly follow. After catching up with him I carefully say; "Would you like to ask _me_ some questions?"

I walk straight in to his back as he stops dead. Oh dear.

_**-And you sound as horrible as me -**_

"_Sure_. Why do I get the feeling that you're... Out of place?" He says, glancing at my clothes. "Because I am." I say and smile. "I'm from 2007. The year I mean. In fact, this is my first day in what ever year this is." Freddy doesn't seem like he's too surprised.

"It's 1986... I think. Time's kinda difficult to grasp here." Freddy answers as he turns his back on me again. "You coming?" He says after walking and noticing that I'm not following. "Sure!"

"Next question. How did y' end up here?"

I had the feeling that this was the beginning of something great as I happily replied to his questions. "Oh, I'll tell you..."

_**-And heads will roll- **_

_**  
-As it takes its toll-  
**_

**_-On you and me-_**

**_

* * *

_**

_So, what do you think? Please tell me. You might get a cookie! _

_Hannah: Are you doing what I think you're doing?_

_Jokerina: Yes. This is me bribing the readers. Why?_

_Hannah: ...If I tell you I like the story... Will I get a cookie?_

_Jokerina: ..._Sure_... Wierdo._


	4. The things I do

This is a short chapter cause I've been slacking of during the holiday. I need my rest! Anyways, this is just a tiny thing so that you won't abandon me and my story ;P

Disclaimer: Freddy is not mine, nor any of the other elmstreet-people.

* * *

I told Freddy where I came from and that there were films about him and that's how I "know" him. I told him that he is my favorite person and that I practically worship the ground that he walks on. And of course the Hat. I told him about how I got here and how I thought I was meant to help him. Of course he rarely wanted my help but I got go give him advise and watch as he worked. It was so much fun.

Though he didn't want my help he needed it. For had I not been there he would have been dead. More then he already was.

"Shut up!" The dream demon growled and pushed me of the catwalk with one arm. This did not stop my laughter. "I can't help it! It was funny!" I gasped as my fingers clung to the edge that I'd gotten a hold of before I fell to the floor far below me. I wouldn't have gotten permanently hurt if I fell but I didn't wanna lose sight of Freddy now that he was all worked up. It was very amusing to see.

"It was not funny, she confounded me some is all!" He said and looked down on the floor only to see that I wasn't smashed to bits. "And some fraud you are! You said that you knew what would happen! So like, what? You just forgot an important fact like that?!" I pulled myself up a little 'til the floor was under my elbows, swinging my legs like mad, trying to find a grip.

"Oh no! I knew. I knew since I first saw Kristen!" I started laughing again. With a roar Freddy grabbed me by the throat, pulling me up through the handlebars until my face was inches from his. "What?!" he spat, "You knew? Why didn't you tell me she'd be here?!"

"The, cough, look o- on your face, gasp, when you saw Nancy, hu, was priceless." I spluttered, trying to breath. He raised his right hand with the glove. He really wanted to cut that grin off of my face. "Don't be mad. I mock because I love." I managed and he lowered the glove. I waited for him to put my feet back on the ground, but he didn't. Instead he held me on arms length over the nothingness that was the floor of the power-plant. I could see what he was planning by the look in his eyes. He smiled unpleasantly. I grabbed his wrist trying to hold on to it. "Oh come on!" I said with an air of annoyance as his grip slackened and I fell.

"That was totally uncalled for you know." I said a few hours later. For when I had grown back enough bones to start climbing the stairs it had taken a lot of time to find the stairs. Freddy seamed to have moved them all. He whipped his head around to glare at me. "Okay, maybe not totally uncalled for but still." I admitted. He only scuffed and kept ignoring my existence. Suddenly I was hit by an uneasy feeling. It felt like five maybe more sticks were poking me in the back. Freddy seamed to feel it to.

"They're here." he said and grinned. "Who should I take first?" He asked. He wasn't really asking me, he did that sometimes. I always answered though.

"Take the Walk!" I said excitedly. Freddy grabbed my arm and the boiler room began to morph through the dimensions until we stood in the hallway of the asylum. He had so far refused to teach me how to dream-walk. "Which one is that?" He asked, of me this time.

I looked at the different doors. "He's the cute one." I said with a goofy smile. The dream demon gave me a look of disgust. "The one with the dolls." I clarified, "You know, the one you planned to make a puppet out of?" Freddy nodded. "Y' coming?" I loved it when he asked me so I didn't have to feel like a band-aid. Only this time I had to decline.

"Aaactualy. Could you push me into the real world?" I said and Freddy sniggered at me. "Had enough eh? I knew you couldn't take it." He began to circle me slowly. I turned my head to be able to look him in the eyes. "All that blood and killing. People screaming and pleading. Y' suddenly grew a conscience I bet. You're such a fake, pretending that you don't care. Fucking Mary Poppins. So now you wanna leave? Pathetic." I gave him a dead pan look when he finally stopped in front of me.

"Do you really believe that?" I asked offended. "What a load of crap!" It was my turn to circle him now. "I will never have had enough! I made you promise with a condition that I know you won't ever be able to break 'cause I don't ever wanna leave! I am very selfish so the killing doesn't really bother me. Plus, where I come from they are already dead so it won't make a difference. And concerning blood, I'm not afraid of it! I was becoming a veterinarian in my original life. When you cut things up you tend not to be afraid of blood! And I'll have you know that I have always had a conscience, but it feels the same way as I do about things! So no, I don't wanna leave! It's you that wants me to leave. Only instead of trying to figure out how you can kill me you whine and bitch about it, waiting for me to leave of my own free will. So you're the one that's pathetic. And lazy, mind you!"

When I was finished with my rant I was standing in front of the dream demon, he was giving me an equally dead pan look as the one that I had before. "You're a drama queen. Ya know that?" I was taken aback by that response. It was not what I expected. "And and an idiot, mind you!" He said, imitating my voice and changing his appearance so that his face looked like mine.

I tried to keep a serious face but it was damn hard. I could feel my mouth twitch in the corner. "Shut up." I said through my teeth as the smile fought it's way upon my face. Freddy, who still looked like me, mirrored the smile until it was a full blown grin. Damn him!

"Thanks for the interruption bitch but I've got a walk to end." He began to go out of focus but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "What now?" He said, his temper rising as he changed his face back.

"Get me into the real world, remember?" I said stomping my foot on the floor.

"Whatcha gonna do there anyway?"

"I am gonna save your life." I said proudly. He only made a skeptical face before roughly pushing me in the chest. I stumbled backwards and fell on my ass. When I looked around I was sitting on the same floor in the same hallway of the asylum, only I was in the real world now. I knew that even though I could not see him Freddy was still standing in the same place and he could see me. I flipped him the bird, or rather the air where he should have been and got to my feet. Now I had to prepare for Freddy's resurrection.

The things I do for that ungrateful bastard, I thought and huffed. I was sitting shotgun in a car. Only it wasn't a car anymore. It was a car wreck. And it was upside down.

I had been "sitting" there for maybe half an hour, watching Neil and Nancy's dad digging a hole for Freddy's cadaver. Soon enough I'd have to take action. Before the two men had gotten there I had spent hours stealing wires from wrecks and tied them together. Then I had connected them to the cars around the clearing. Last I had connected them all to one vehicle, that was the reason why I was currently hanging upside down in this deathtrap of a car. When the time came I'd have to turn the key and start the engine, that would create a chain reaction that would jump-start all the cars in the wall around the clearing.

With the blood rushing to my head I was getting dizzy. I realized with a start that I might pass out. That would lead to me ending up in the dream world. That in turn would lead to me not being here. And if I wasn't here no-one would save Freddy!

I made a sort of spastic twitch, trying to wake up my body. I had to get out of the car, but first...

I stretched my hand out and let my thin fingers close around the key. The car slowly came to life with a cough.

As I crawled out the empty windshield the world was swimming in front of my eyes but I could see how Nancy's dad stopped what he was doing and looked around. I couldn't hear him but I knew he'd said something since Neil stopped too.

We were all listening intently. I was growing more and more anxious, what was taking so long? You could hear a really low rumbling but it was not the effect that I had hoped for. But just as I was starting to panic, wondering how I could let Freddy down like this the notice grew louder and louder. The night was suddenly filled with car horns honking, wheels spinning, engine roaring and of course me laughing. I don't think I had ever been so proud of my self.

I quickly climbed up and ran across the car roofs, it was like I was being carried by the rush. The rush from the fear of failing and the happiness from actually making it happen. I had to stop them from leaving. Their car was standing in a gap between hills of rubble, some way above a few cars stood, tilting dangerously. I ran at them with full force. As the cars slowly fell over I jumped to a more stable footing where I sank to my knees. Something was wrong, I couldn't quite place it until I tried to get up. Pain shot through my right arm and I fell back down.

I felt pain? How could this be? I hadn't felt pain since I got hit by that car, this was tripping. I had dislocated my shoulder before, earlier today in fact. Only I hadn't felt anything then, only like a soft tingling. That's how it usually was when I got hurt since I came here. I was brought out of my thoughts as I heard Nancy's father shout over the tumult. "Bury the fucking thing!" I stood up and looked over the edge. Neil was running over to the package that had to be Freddy's remains. But as he made a grab for it a skeleton hand shot up and yanked at his wrist. The rest of Freddy soon followed, jumping up of the blanket that the bones had been in.

The two men looked terrified to the very core and I sat down on the edge of the car, dangling my legs as I cradled my shoulder, making ready to watch the show.

Skelleddy as I decided to call him lashed out with his glow at Neil. The living man crawled backwards across the ground, defending himself with whatever piece of metal he could find.

Nancy's dad seamed to have returned from the shock of seeing him up and about again.

"It's really you." He said darkly. Freddy whipped around to face him and Neil got the chance to scramble away.

"I killed you once before you son of a bitch!" He said and charged at Skelleddy with a metal pipe. The dream demon stopped the hand mid-swing and shoved his claws into the police-mans gut, lifting him into the air. He leaned back and then hurled Nancy's dad away from him. He hit the car wrecks and a large metal piece prodded out from his chest.

I hissed out a quiet cheer since I didn't wanna interrupt. Freddy than turned on the doctor. He was such a wimp so the dream demon soon knocked him over the head with the shovel. Neil fell unconscious into the grave that they had dug for Freddy. "Hey Freddy!" I called from my place on top of the wrecks. He turned his head and gave me a look that oddly enough said very much considering that he didn't have any features. "Whatehell are you doing here?" He shouted back.

"Oh, just helping out in my own way. Go back to kick the others asses now, I've got this covered!" I said and climbed down, hoping that Freddy wouldn't see the fact that I couldn't use my right arm. Luckily he didn't. "Sure you do." He called over his shoulder as he threw a few patches of dirt down in Neil. Then he dropped the shovel and waved his arms in the air in some sort of victory dance before the bones fell to the ground in a dead heap. And I was alone again.

I spent the next few minutes trying to push my shoulder back in place. I knew how to do it 'cause I'd done it before, only difference was that I hadn't been able to feel anything then. After chickening out a few times I got angry at myself. Just do it quickly, like a band-aid. I went over to the red caddie and put my hand painfully under the hatch. Now it was stuck. I took a deep breath and then threw my weight at it. With a loud snap and a scream that echoed loud and far it was back in place. I freed my hand from the car and then went to lie next to the bones of Freddy. I picked up the glove and put it on my hand. "You better say 'thank you' for all of this when it's over, you ass." I told the remains, who knows, maybe he could hear it.

Suddenly Neil was stirring in the pit, I could hear him groaning from the pain in his head. I scrambled onto my stomach and crawled into the shadow of the cars as fast as I could.

What was I to do? I couldn't kill him since he was supposed to survive and I couldn't let him see me cause then he might have thought I'm Freddy in disguise. I also couldn't let him kill Freddy with the holy water and cross. This was bad, I hadn't thought things through properly.

Neil had just pushed the bones into the pit and was undoing the lid to the holy water when I realized that I still had the glove on my right hand. Maybe things weren't so bad after all.

It was lucky that I had discovered that I could wish on new clothes in the dreamworld. Instead of my normal attire of a beige sweater and my long scarf and such I was wearing my military green trousers and a long sleeved shirt that had black and red stripes. I had wanted to match Freddy if even just a little. As Neil was about to put the cross on the bones I practically flew over to him, tucking the glove down the back of my troursers.

"Dr. Gordon! Don't! Please don't kill him!" I had never seen a person be so surprised.

"What?" he yelled, "Who are you?" He still held the cross dangerously close to Freddy's skull, I bet he could feel it. Okay Hannah, I told myself, remember what you learned at theater-camp.

"I'm Fran Krueger. Fredericks daughter." Neil's mouth dropped. I bet he didn't see that one coming. "Please don't kill him! He's doing this for my sake, he never meant to hurt anybody." I forced my voice into that of a little scared girl. The doctor gave me a pained look before turning away again to face the bones.

"I'm sorry Fran but he's hurt too many. He must be stopped." I slipped the glove on my hand and grabbed his already damaged arm in a painful grip with my other. I pulled him up to face me. "Well," I said in a very good (if you ask me) imitation of Freddy's low grumble, "it was worth a shot."

"You? But how-?" he tried but I kicked him hard in the stomach, he flew away from me. I begged that he wouldn't hear that I wasn't him or feel that I wasn't as strong as him. "How, you ask?" I walked closer. Since it is a hobby of mine to watch and steal walks it I was very good at copying Freddy's saunter. "You're asking me how? I'm a guy who was burned to death, then came back to life in peoples dreams, who's been killed maybe two or three times after that, who still kills people where they think they are safe, who's bones just walked around and fought, and you're asking me how?" I was standing over him now. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up so that he was half sitting on the ground. "Take one fucking guess." I hissed.

I had purpously brought us right next tho the shovel. I could see that Neil knew it was there as he was fumbling after it. I raised the gloved hand and straightened up. "Say hi to Nancy for me will ya?" Like he always does in the films, I was taking just enough time for the victims to get help, run away, kick him in the balls or as in this case, grab a shovel and smack "him" over the head with it. I tumbled to the ground and made sure to roll into the pit were the bones lay. I grabbed the hat and put it on my head to look more like Freddy. Neil limped over to the hole and looked down on me. He grabbed the holy water again and threw some on me while chanting.

"Ashes to ashes." I writhered in agony event though I felt nothing as the water droplets hit my face. "Dust to dust." Again the water rained over me and I hissed like a marecat.

"The Lord bless him and keep him, the Lord make his face to shine upon him and be gracious unto him and give him peace. Amen." He then pressed the cross onto my chest and I let out and ear splitting scream before stiffing my entire body. My mouth and eyes were still open in the same screaming face as I stopped breathing.

Neil wiped his forehead and took the cross back since he had only borrowed it. I layed there, as still as I could, as the doctor shoveled earth down over me. I was soon so covered in earth that he couldn't see if I moved. I then grabbed the pile of bones and hugged it closely, waiting to pass out from the lack of oxygen. It didn't take more then a few seconds since I felt like I'd just blinked before I was lying on the oh so familiar catwalks. I took in a deep breath, loving the smoky and damp air. "Honey, I'm home." I mumbled.

"So this is what you meant by saving me?" A low voice grumbled. "Mmm hmm" I murmured through the dirt in my mouth. I nodded my head, a pleased grin on my face. I had yet to open my eyes, I felt like I deserved a little rest. Apparently not since Freddy lifted me to my feet. I frowned and opened my eyes. They were filled with dirt from the soil since I had had my eyes and mouth open when the doctor shoveled mud on me. I spat out the mud on to the floor and rubbed my eyes with my sleeve before looking at Freddy. He seamed more or less okay. There were some holes in his shirt from where the water had hit him and there was a tiny cross carved on his forehead. He didn't seem to bothered by it though, he was starring at a point just above my head. I looked up and then smiled sheepishly.

"Well," I began and laughed nervously, "your probably wondering why I'm wearing your Hat, yeah? I had to- I mean Neil was- He hit me with a shovel- Had to look like you, see-" He silenced my stuttering by yanking the Hat of my head. "Yeah yeah. Never mind that, what's all this?" He said pointing at the bones I was holding in my arms.

"Can't you tell?" I said with amusement, "It's you!" I picked up the skull and waved it in front of Freddy's face. He slowly took it in his hand and gave it an odd look. I supposed it was weird for him, seeing his own skull like that. He looked back up at me, I was waiting for his reaction. "Why'd you bring... 'It ' here?" I wasn't sure of what I had expected but that wasn't it. "I saved it of course, now no-one can hurt you through these! Clever, see?" Freddy looked back down at the bones.

"So that's what you've been up to?" He asked with an amused look on his burnt features. "Digging up my bones? The Britons I tell ya." He shook his head at me.

"No actually. I've been doing some wiring. I've been hanging upside down for a very long time. I've been pushing cars around. I've pretended that I'm Fran Krueger, your daughter. I've pretended that I'm you. I've been fighting against Neil with your glove. I've been hit over the head with a shovel. I've been blessed and buried alive. And I've been saving your pretty little head form more damage then that tiny cross there. And stop taking the piss at my accent. It's loverly, and you're just jealous."

I didn't mention the fact that I now knew why he couldn't kill me. I would never hear the end of it.

He stared at me in silence for maybe one minute before saying sceptically, "Fran.. Krueger?"

"Mm hm." I nodded happily before adding; "Don't worry though. I made her up."

"You better have made her up! I don't want no more bastards." He mumbled and took the bones and the glove from me. "I know what you mean." I said with a sigh, following him like always. "Katherin always got on my nerves."

I walked into Freddy as he stopped dead. "Whatdya mean?" He said suspiciously, glancing over his shoulder down on me. "Is she in the movies? You don't like her? Does that mean that she doesn't like me? But why? Tell me Hannah! Will she turn on me? She does, doesn't she? That bitch! That ungrateful brat! I must go after her at once! Or do I? Tell me now, tell me!" I realized my mistake to late. Freddy kept on ranting and shook my shoulders.

"I can't tell you, it'll spoil the surprise!" I tore away and ran deeper into the power-plant. I could hear Freddy call after me, "Damn you and your stupid ass surprises! You know what? I don even wanna know! Ya hear tha'? I don't care!" There was a pause for a few seconds before I heard his steps chasing after me. "Just fucking tell me!" I squealed happily and ran faster, I loved this game.

* * *

Now another film moment have passed and I have a request for _you_. I am going to add two more scenes from the films into this story but I don't know which ones. So I was thinking you guys could vote for your favorite Elmstreet moment, preferably endings, or from Wes Cravens new nightmare and FvJ of course.

And Pleeease don't ignore this, I need your help.

Hannah: Jokerina! Get off the floor this minute!

Jokerina: But if I don't beg they might not help us!

Hannah: What do I care? I don't write this stuff.

Jokerina: Exactly! If you don't help me beg I'll make you best friends with _Lori_!

Hannah: ...

Jokerina&Hannah: Pleeeeeease, help us! Pleeeease!


	5. 20 Questions

So here you have it, chapter five. Enjoy!

* * *

Arghh! Damn this was hard; I've never had any problems with plans before! But this time is special, 'cause no one is supposed to die. That changes things a little. Make that a lot. The only reason I haven't had any problems with plans is because I already knew what had to be done. 

I hate making plans actually. I've never really planed anything I've done in my life before I met Freddy. I had expected him to be the same. Oh how wrong I was. He is like the ultimate mastermind. The man with the plan. He never rushes into anything, it's not what I'd thought. It made me realize how much there was I didn't know about Freddy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Twenty questions?"

"You mean you've never played twenty questions? That's so messed up." I said with my mouth hanging open.

"Why don't you just tell me how you play and I might consider it." He said and looked up from the huge sofa.

We were currently slacking off in his house; we weren't always killing or running around in the boiler-room. His house on Elmstreet could do just as well. We'd been redecorating it to make it look scarier. It was now old and dirty, blood everywhere and torn curtains. The floorboards would creek without anybody walking on them, but it was, in its own way, kinda homey.

I was trying to make him play a game with me; a twenty questions of some sort.

"The original point of the game is to figure out who the other person is thinking about by asking yes or no questions, twenty of them, obviously. But what I wanna do is play a game where you have twenty questions and I have twenty questions and we get to ask each other anything." I said and turned a chair around so that its back was facing Freddy and sat down with one leg on each side.

"Anything? When you say that do you mean anything within a certain subject or-"

"Anything." I said, finishing his sentence with a grin.

Really, I just wanted to ask him questions but I knew he'd never give stuff like that away without getting something in return. Besides, I had no secrets from him, right? _Right?_ Pfft, yeah right.

"Just yes and no questions?" Freddy asked and sat up a bit on the couch. I could tell he was considering this and I didn't know whether to be happy or fucking terrified.

"No, full answers. Otherwise it'd be boring." I said and shook my head. He clanged his knives together and observed a gigantic spider on the sealing.

"I suppose we could play, I have nothing better to do, it's still daytime in Springwood." The dream demon agreed. He swung his legs over the end of the sofa and stretched his arms out in front of him. "But if I say 'no', the game's over. Got it?"

I nodded excitedly, "Yes, of course." I had a secret weapon in case I needed him to end the game. He smirked and looked out the window thoughtfully.

"Let's start of with an easy one. What's your full name and age?" He said and looked at me. I sighed in relief on the inside and replied, "Hannah Magdalena Elisa Tinto Merckel, and I'm sixteen. Well, _was_ sixteen anyway. Now I'm, what? Eighteen? Maybe nineteen. That's an odd thought."

Freddy blinked with a skeptical face and I frowned. "What? I am! I was sixteen when I got here and that was in the second film, 1985, and about a week ago the third film ended and that was made in 1987. Hence, I am eighteen."

"That's not what I was thinking about. I'm thinking about your name. It's ridiculus! Who has five names?" He said and laughed, I clicked my jaw in annoyance.

"I do!" I said and crossed my arms on the back of the chair. "And Mary Sues." I thought to myself. My friend Alaba from back home always used to point that out. It ticks me off.

Freddy is still sniggering. "The names are kinda stupid too. They're definitely not British either. Where are they from?" He said but I shook my head.

"Nonono, one question at a time. It's my turn now." I pulled my legs in under me in a more comfortable position. "My first question is; What's with the clothes?" I asked him. He sighed and rolled his eyes while saying quietly "Here we go."

"Don't take it the wrong way! I mean, you know how much I love the Trilby but-"

"The what?" I sighed as he interrupted me. "The _fedora_ then. Your Hat. I think it's more then splendid, and the clothes are perfectly you, but I just... Why? A Christmas sweater?"

"It's not a gorram Christmas sweater!" Freddy said through his teeth and rubbed his face with the gloveless hand. "It just ended up like that. I'd snatched a little girl, the first one of many, and I brought her to the power-plant. I remember her. Her name was Samantha, cocky little bitch. Told me to call her _Sam_ with this tiny, defiant and still pathetic little voice." He said and chuckled to himself. I was hanging on every word he spoke since he usually never talked about his past to me. "Anyway, I didn't wanna get caught obviously and I was trying to figure out what to wear. Since it'd probably get pretty messy I knew I had to wear something that I wouldn't mind getting some blood on. This is what I came up with. Then it just sort of grew on me." he finished. He was staring into space with a dreamy look on his face. I bet he liked those days.

Well, I suppose it could have been worse. Wes Craven wanted him to have a yellow and red sweater first.

"My turn." He said and straightened his Hat, focusing on me again. "How come you like me so much? Well, if you ask me there's not much to dislike, I'm amazing in every way but still. It just seems kinda, off, ya know?"

"Oh come on! That's too easy, oh well." I got up from the chair and threw myself into an unoccupied couch before continuing. "What's not to like? You're made out of awesome! You attack in dreams and I live to sleep, it's my favourite occupation. You can do anything, there are no limits as long as you have the mind. I love how your voice sounds just like you have something in your mouth when you're talking. Or how your words float together since you always speak with a growl. You are a psychopath of some sort and mental instabilities have always fascinated me. You're having fun and your humor is morbid, and so is mine." I leaned back and grinned at the look on his face. He just loved it when I praised him like that. Not that his ego was in need of inflating but still.

"Plus," I added and sat up, pulling my feet of the floor and hugging my knees, "when I was a little child there wasn't much that scared me. And then I saw the first Nightmare on Elmstreet and I was half scared to death! You have to understand that I was very small at the time 'cause when I got older it wasn't as scary anymore. The film was old with bad special effects. You could see that most things were fakes and that Robert was wearing a mask that just made his face look burnt. But when I was laying there in the middle of the night, hiding underneath the covers of my bed... Let's just say I didn't sleep so well." I couldn't help a happy little smile creeping up on my face at the thought. I was so silly back when I was seven, before I realized that I shouldn't be scared of him but be amazed by him instead. He has such an extreme persona and I love those.

"Have anybody ever told you that you're really weird?" Freddy said after a while eyeing me wearily. I laughed. "Actually they have! Well, wicked, they used to call me. But I'm not as bad as others. There was a guy who became so obsessed with you that he wanted to become you. He made a glove and everything and then tried to kill a friend of his. He messed up though, got caught. Idiot."

Next question I thought. What would it be? I knew what I wanted to ask but he might not wanna answer. Worth a shot though. "My question is, Why did you kill all of those little kiddies in the first place?"

Freddy flinched and hunched over, putting his chin in his hand. He seamed to be thinking really hard. He was silently moving his lips, forming words that never came while having his eyes closed and a concentrated frown. "I don't... remember." He said after a while, sitting up straight.

"What? You don't remember why you killed them?" I sputtered in surprise.

"That's odd, I just haven't thought of it for some time. I could guess but I'm not sure. Maybe it was because kids are cruel. I remember how they acted towards me just because of my father.._s_. Sure, I was a messed up kid but they sort of pushed me into it. Them and Underwood, it wasn't fair. Maybe I did it 'cause I didn't want the kids to be like that against Katherine 'cause I was her dad. I dunno." He trailed off and I stared at him with wide eyes. He noticed me watching him and gave me an odd look. "What?" he asked cautiously like he didn't really wanna know the answer.

"Oh nothing it's just that... You are so sweet." I said and fought back the urge to skip over there. Freddy moved back on the couch and pulled his feet up as if trying to put some distance between us. "I'm _what_ you say!?"

"You're like the sweetest serial killer ever! You're doing everything for your kid, that's just adorable!" I gave in to my impulse and stood up on the couch quickly before Freddy had time to react and leapt through the air and crashed into him.

"Whatehell Hannah?! Geroff me!"

We struggled for a moment before Freddy managed to throw me to the ground. He landed on top of me since I had my legs around his waist. He put his knives through my shoulder, pinning me to the floor. "I'm not going to play if you're going to be like that." He spat. There wasn't much I could do but let him go since I was stuck.

"Sorry, I just couldn't help myself. I had to glomp you. Won't happen again." For now, I thought to myself with a smirk. Freddy got up and pulled his knives with him. "It better not. I hate it when you do that. I'm not huggable." He said and sat back down on the couch. When I moved to follow him he pointed sternly at the other couch to show that I was banned from his.

Once I was seated Freddy had figured out a new question. "Who's Robert?" he said.

"Robert? Who do you mean?" I didn't know anybody with that name, did I?

"I dunno, you said his name. You said he wore a mask in that movie when you were a kid." Freddy said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh, you mean Robert Englund? He's the guy who plays you on the films." I explained. Freddy's eyes widened for a moment and he just stared at me.

"What? Somebody has to play you. Didn't you realize that? Without his mask and make-up he looks just like you did before you were burnt alive. You'd like him, he's cool. Maybe you'd dislike the fact that he saved Heather, that's Nancy's actor, from being electrocuted. You'll meet him one day." I said happily. I was looking forward to the time when we were in Wes Cravens new nightmare.

"I'll meet him? I thought you refused to tell me about what will happen." said Freddy.

"Uhhm... Yeah. But even if it wasn't in the films I would have dragged you with me to see him just because I want to. I'm curious at what he will do when he sees you. Not to mention the other way around. Plus, I wanna steal his glasses. And maybe some paintings. Some photos too... And autographs... The glove too of course..."

"Ya done! Seriously, stop spacing out all the time. It's fucking annoying." He said before I got a real roll going. "Your question."

"Goody. My question is where you get all your ideas from." I said, wanting a glimpse at that playful mind of his.

"Could you elaborate that?" He said.

"Well, I mean, how did you know, for example, that Debbie was scared of bugs?-"

"Who's Debbie?" He said puzzled. I realize that I was thinking one film ahead. "No-one. I was thinking about something else. I meant Taryn, and her drugs. Or Will and the chair. How did you know that? I didn't tell you." It had been, not bothering me exactly, but more like confusing me.

"I have a look obviously." He said and snorted like he couldn't believe I'd ask such an easy question. I, of course, had no idea what he meant.

"Heeh?" I said and frowned. "Your turn to elaborate."

Freddy rolled his eyes with a sigh. "I take a look in their heads, find out their fears, their wants, and memories. Weaknesses in other words." A malicious grin spread on his face. "Then I think of a way to use the most powerful of those. Scare the shit out of them before they die." He was most definitely plotting again, he can't take a break.

"Look inside of mine!" I said loudly before I could stop myself. Freddy slowly turns his eyes in my direction. "And tell me what you see." I added. He smiled unpleasantly and I could count all of his crooked and burnt teeth.

"Sure." His blue eyes suddenly turned very dark and they ran over my face. "Don't move." His voice rumbled and I tried to obey. There was a twitch in the corner of his eye and he seamed annoyed. "Will you stop thinking of me for a second?!" He hissed between his teeth and I gave him a guilty, lopsided grin. "I'll try."

We sat like that for maybe five minutes before his eyes cleared and he shook his head a bit. "Your head's a mess, d'you know that?" He said and leaned back on the sofa. I did know this indeed, but if he could tell it must be more then I thought.

"You're kind of split. You act goofy and silly and carefree, but your mind is serious and darker, more sinister. You hate being hugged but you love giving them, especially "glomping". You dislike clowns, yet, there are clowns all over the place in there." He said and I thought of this, it sounded accurate.

"I saw me in more then one place. I was standing close to a girl looking like a guinnypig or something. I was circled by a girl with pigtails looking at me like I owed her something. I was standing next to a guy in a mask that picked me up by the back of the shirt, which I do not like at all. Just to mention a few. I hope this isn't going to happen." He gave me a stern look. "Don't worry about the last one." I said "It's just a thought I had since Jason is so much taller then you." Freddy did not look happy about me mocking his height but I got away with a nasty glare. He opened his mouth to say something, probably about who Jason is, but I interrupted him before he had a chance to. "In the future, you'll see." He snorted, you'd think he'd gotten used to getting that answer.

"Anyway, you like sand. Like beaches and such, though you are a bit allergic to UV-light so you can't stay at them for long. You're sorta scared of toasters. I will so bully you for that later. I didn't see much that you are afraid off. That's mighty annoying. It would be spiders and centipedes if anything. You're not claustrophobic or scared of snakes or anything of the usual stuff. But I _did_ find something like that which makes your skin crawl." He said.

I waited for him to tell me what it was but nothing happened. Until the couch I was sitting in began to move a little. I sat on it and held Freddy's gaze, refusing to look down and see what it was. But that was before I heard the sounds. It sounded like thousands of tiny knifes rustling against each other. I felt and heard something move through the fabric of the sofa but I would not look down. Until I felt the tiny points of needles poke at my skin.

"_No!_" I shoot up from the couch and leapt for the second time this day. Freddy was ready for me this time and caught me in his arms, bridal style. His laughter rang like poison in my ears. I grabbed his shoulder in I what knew would have been a painful grip if Freddy could feel pain in this world. "_Get, them, the hell, away, from me._" I hissed, refusing to look at the needles that were prodding out of the couch.

"I've got something on you now, sweets." He whispered with glee as the sound of the needles faded and disappeared. My heartbeats were irregular but I managed to get my breathing in some kind of control as he lowered me to my feet. "And don't you forget it."

"Don't do that again. I thought I would have a heart attack." I said and sat down on the floor, still panting heavily.

"Oh no, that would be a shame." He said sarcastically and sat down next to me. "You were right, this game is fun."

"Shut up." I said with a laugh and punched his shoulder. "Hey, wait a sec. You said you saw clowns, right?" I asked as I realized something.

"Yeah. Well, _one_ clown to be exact. Green hair, white skin. Purple suit I think. And a creepy, big ass smile." He said thoughtfully.

"Do you think you could perhaps make a replica?" I asked carefully, trying and failing to not sound too eager. The dream demon gave me suspicious glare before looking into the corner where someone stood.

The newcomer looked right, and then left, observing the place he was in. His pale complexion almost shone out in the dark. He had his gloved hands shover down the pockets of his purple suit. I stood up and felt my jaw drop at the sight in front of me, the clown prince of crime, the harlequin of hate, the jester of demise. The Joker.

He saw me and his face split into a wide grin. "Hello there. Where am I?"

I didn't have time to answer as the shot of a gun sounded through the empty house. A round, red, gaping hole was visible on the Jokers forehead, like some invisible being had just shot him in the head. The clown fell to the ground. A hatch in the floor opened and he fell through.

I slowly turned on the spot to face Freddy. It had all happened so fast that I was still wearing the same expression as when I had first seen him. "What the hell was that?"

Freddy just shrugged from his place on the ground with a pleased smile on his burnt face.

"No no, don't just shrug me off. Why did you do that? My two most favourite people in the world were just in the same place while I was here too. This was the happiest moment in my life!" I could hear my voice going into falsetto.

"I know. You should have seen your face when I took it away!" He said before bursting into laughter. I knocked myself on the head. What had expected? I knew Freddy wasn't nice, that's part of why I liked him. Still, that didn't stop me from putting my foot in his face.

"Get a sense of humor all ready. Don't take yourself so seriously." He said and pushed my foot away. "I do not take myself too seriously! And I'll have you know that I have a great sense of humor."

I needed to end this game now. It was getting dangerous. What if he asked me why I couldn't die? I'd have to tell him if he asked, I'd promised him. "Shut your face I have a question for you."

He wrinkled his nose, he could obviously recall that I was the last person to ask a question and that it was his turn. I ignored it and spoke before he did 'cause I knew that he would end the game after I asked, "Are you gay?"

Freddy went very still. I waited patiently for the explosion. I wasn't disappointed. The house began to shake and paintings fell to the floor, the interior which we had worked so hard on all day got totally ruined. He was not happy. Lights flashed from outside and the doors slammed open and shut. I decided it was time to draw back. "Iwasjustasking'causeofwhatyoudidtoShiderandyouturnedintoagirlforJoeeventhoughIwouldhavedoneitifyou'daskedmeanditwasjustathoughtdon'tbringdownthehousepleasecalmdowncalmdowncalmdown!" I said in one breath and threw myself to the floor. The trembles eventually went away and I dared to raise my head. Freddy was standing over me with a horrible dark grin.

"Game over." He said in a labored way as if he was restraining himself from going boom right there and then.. "I'll teach you to mess with Freddy."

I was a bit worried about this punishment I was about to endure, 'cause who knows how much time it'd take for me to regenerate?

"Just don't do anything to my legs." I said and he gave them an apprehensive look before stomping on my right kneecap so it bent backwards. He grinned triumphantly for a moment before wrinkling his brow. "Wait a second." He said and gave a loud groan as he tossed me over his shoulder. I guess he'd forgotten for a second that he could not leave me anywhere unless he killed me. He had done the same mistake before and broken my legs. I didn't care, it just meant that he'd have to carry me for a while and I was more then fine with that.

"I tried to tell you, but will you listen to me? Noooo. _Let's do the opposite of what she says, that'll be fun."_ He just gave me a look that 'said shut up now'. He only had himself to blame, 'cause now I was just by his ear and I could rant all day. He walked into the hallway and struggled to open the door to the boiler room with one hand. "I wonder, do you listen to me at all? Freddy? Fred? Hellooo? Ground control to major Tom?"

"Shut up. I'm gonna kill you. I'm seriously gonna kill you this time. I'll try with all I got!" He said and managed to kick the door open, walking down the stairs to a familiar red lit room.

"You mean you haven't really tried before?" I asked with a grin. He'd tried thousands of different things these past years. I had a lot of fun experiencing his murder skills first hand. He'd always fail though. Poor thing.

* * *

The same ol' routine then, please review k' thanks! 

I can't believe I killed the Joker. I must be mad.

Hannah: You bitch! How could you go that low? Needles! I am _soooo_ mad at you!

Jokerina: Oh, get over your self. It was funny.


	6. I hate you

I'm sorry for taking so long, I really am. I've been distracted by a lot of things lately. Plus, I'm very nervous about this chapter, seriously, so if you like it, don't hesitate to tell me or I might just lose my will to write. I've written and rewritten this chapter loads of times but now I'm just gonna put it out there and hope it won't turn into a disaster. (Funny thing is that since I've been stuck on this one I've jumped over it and written two-three chapters ahead.)

It was Darkness who requested the dining table scene, and like I said in the review reply, I did my best but it was tricky.

* * *

I get up off my bed and pace around the room, looking for inspiration. I have tiny trophies or souvenirs from the years that had passed. I have Glen's earphones, they are really old-fashioned and I doubt they work. The walls are red and black in my room to match the power-plant outside the door and it looks like blood. It's not though because the smell would be unbearable. But I have a few tins on a shelf that contains samples from, maybe, ten or eleven victims. I got the idea from that show on TV. It was called Dexter, wasn't it? I also have a video-camera sitting by the bed. I've used it once. But I have never watched the recording. I just keep it. As a reminder I guess. To remind me that this was a film in the beginning and not reality.

I had a porcelain doll sitting on top of a comic-book. It was a tribute to Greta and Mark. I'd really liked them in the fifth film. Greta's death was the worst by far if you ask me. My friends from the real world always thought that was weird.

When we came to that time to kill her I talked to Freddy about it. To try and change his mind.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"But can't you do it some other way? Pretty pleeease?!" I wailed at his back. He was walking quickly like he was in a hurry; he wasn't of course, unless you count him being in a hurry to get away from me. I had been nagging in him for hours not to do this, he wouldn't listen to me.

"Ha! She always wanted to eat more then her mother would let her. I'm doing her a favor!" He called back over his shoulder as he turned a corner, trying to shake me off. How could he find his way in this place? I threw myself through the air and landed on the floor, his ankle in my death grip.

"Freddy, I get it, I really do, any other person and I'd appreciate the irony and everything! You know no one enjoys a good laugh at death more then me! Just listen to me, just this once!" I was dragged after him and I could tell he was getting more and more aggravated. Soon enough he would slash me with his claws or something, I'd developed a sixth sense about that.

"Why," he said and paused in his stride only to stomp on my arm with his free foot, "do. You. Care. So. Much? Ya don't. Care. About. The others. Why. Should. She live?" His voice was strained as he spoke in time with the sound made by his shoe. He stomped more frantically on my arm. This was not doing wonders for his mood.

"No, you've got it wrong! I don't want her to live! I just want you to kill her some other way!" I called over the loud thuds. He stopped mid-stomp and glared down on me. I answered with an equal intense stare.

"Why?" was all he said after thinking for a while. I blew my fringe out of my eyes. "If I tell you, will you reconsider?"

Another minute passed as we both tried to stare each other down. He blinked first. "Maybe. We'll see what the reason is first."

I grinned happily at my small victory as he sat down on the ground in front of me. When I sat up I realized what state my arm was in. "Bitch! You broke my arm!" I said with a high-pitched voice, poking at the arm that now hung limply at my side. Freddy rolled his eyes. "It's not like you can feel it! Don't get mad over things that don't bother ya." he said impatiently, "And don't call me bitch." Whatever, I huff with annoyance, now's not the time to argue over petty things.

"Okay then, the thing with Greta is that I really like her. She's funny and I like her, plus she has a bit of attitude. And when I like people that you kill I sort of honor them by watching their death over and over and over and over and over and-."

"Yeah, I get it!"

"But I can't do that with Greta because I'm, well, not scared but I have a thing against..." I paused and glanced at Freddy before looking away, mumbling something that can't be heard.

"_What_? A thing against _what_?" The dream demon snarled, to show that he was growing impatient. I took a deep breath and then;

"Extreme features. _I_ am a _tiny_ bit scared of extreme features." I said quickly. I turned my head to meet his eyes only to notice that he was not laughing with glee but instead he had a confused look on his face.

"Now I don't get it." He said, "What does that have to do with Greta's death?" I felt like doing a face palm but decided not to.

"Don't you get it? I'm "scared" of, for example, biiig eyes or a tiiinyyy nose. Get it?" I asked only to be answered by an unchanged face. "Or big cheeks?" I say pointedly, puffing up my face. Still nothing. "My god, are you _trying_ to get on my nerves?!" I shouted finally.

"_Your_ nerves?! What about mine?! I don't understand what you're saying!" He shouted back. But that's when I got it. He didn't know that her cheeks would get really big. He just thought that he's going to choke her on her food. Of course.

"When you stuff her with the food she won't swallow it. It'll gather in her cheeks, like a hamster. In the end her face will look like this." I drew a very bad picture in the dust on the floor with my fingers. "Get it?"

He looked down on the drawing and then back up at me. "Are you serious?" He said like I was joking. The smile of relief from the thought that he would understand quickly slipped of my face.

"You are, aren't you?"

"Umm, _yeah_?"

Freddy snigger and tried to hide it behind his glove for some reason.

"You know," he said and stood up from the floor, "for someone who's scared of "extreme features" you are very fond of a guy whose smile covers one third of his face." It was my turn to look confused. "Huh?" I said.

"You like that Joker guy, right?" the dream demon said and pulled me up of the floor by my shoulder. I stared at him. "How did you know that?" I said suspiciously.

"I looked inside your head, remember?" He said and knocked on the side of my skull before turning to leave. "_Right_." I replied sheepishly. "Hey, I thought you looked at my 'fears' back then. Didn't you see this?"

"Don't sound like that." he stopped to look at me. "It's not like the head is a big filing cabinet with big red stamps on them saying "_Fears_", "_Memories_", "_Made up shit_". And yours was pretty maze-like so it didn't help me find my way." he said accusingly and continued walking with me not too far behind.

"So what are you going to do?" I said and ran to walk next to him. He didn't turn his head to look at me. "What do you mean?"

"About Greta _obviously_. How are you gonna kill her?" This time he did look at me.

"Oh. Did ye think I was gonna change it? No no, she'll die looking like a hamster."

"What?! But- but you can't _do_ that! Come on!" I grabbed the back of his shirt, trying to stop him. But suddenly he grew. Bigger and bigger until he looked a bit like a hairless grizzly.

"What did you say?" He boomed and picked me up by my broken arm. "I can't do that? What are y' gonna do, stop me?" he laughed in my face.

He walked in huge strides until we came to a door. He opened it and shoved me inside. "Hey, Freddy! Don't be such an ass, let me out!" I shouted and banged on the thick metal door. "I thought we could be reasonable! Remember your _promise_! You can't ditch me unless you can _kill_ me! Hey! Are you even listening to me?!"

"I'm not getting rid of you, I'm just locking y'in while I kill Greta!" came his voice from the other side. "I don't want no disturbances so I'll put you in there, where you can't dream-walk out. See ya later!"

Fuming in anger I sat down on the floor in the dark room. Damn him!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After what could have been a few hours I was lying on the floor, counting water droplets as they fell. _4283710. 4283711. 4283712. 418713. I mean umm... Aww hell not again. ..._

The door squeaked something terrible as it opened. When the red light flooded in I could see Freddy's shadow looming in the doorway. I gave him a sour look. "Y'_done_ now I suppose? Had fun?" I said and sat up. "Yup, girl sure looked like a hamster." He squatted down so that we were at the same eye level and then he took his hand out from behind his back, showing me what he was holding. It was a porcelain doll. It had a white fluffy dress and brown curly hair with a ribbon in it. "It's one of hers." he sniggered. As I stretched my hand out to get it he snatched it back. "Ah ah. If I give y' this you'll have to stop moping. Yes?" I eyed the doll and chewed on the inside of my cheek before saying; "It's a deal if I get to wear your Hat for 73 hours."

The demon flinched and growled; "_12_ hours!" I jumped up and glomped him while shouting. "Sold!"

I snatched the doll from his hand and the Hat from his head. Freddy looked like he wanted to kill me right there but he knew he couldn't.

He got to his feet and looked almost injured at the sight of his precious Hat. "We're gonna take out Mark Grey next, right? That comic guy who's scared of blood. Let's start planning." I eyed his back as he walked away.

I tried to keep a straight face and said with an air of drama; "Mark is one of my favorites _too_. I wish he didn't have to die this wa-!" I didn't get to finish the sentence or say that I was joking before Freddy ran one of his claws through my throat. It was one of the things he liked to do the most because it left me unable to speak for _hours_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Some time later I was standing in a white room that I knew Amanda Krueger would walk into soon. She would have Freddy in her belly and I'd have to help him get out. I was somewhat torn about all of this, I guess I kinda like Amanda and she tries so hard to stop Freddy, and here I come along and ruin everything. I mean, who am I to judge what is to be done? What right do I have? This is family business and I am not part of the family.

But I care about Freddy. If I want him to live I have to choose between what's right and what is what I want. Of course, what I want seems right to me. I could hear voices from a memory talking. Like a conscience that actually worked like one.

"_What the hell were you thinking? You could have died!"_

"_No I wouldn't. And if I had, I'd just have myself to blame! You don't have to rush after me every time, it's not like I'm hurting anybody else."_

"_But you are Hannah! Can't you see that? You're hurting us! Stop being an idiot, I know you. You are too clever to not see what you're doing is dangerous!"_

"_..."_

"_What if you had died, huh? What do you think would have happened to us? Or just me for that matter. Niles would have been looking at me with sad puppy eyes, you know how I hate them. And Samara would be on my back so fast that I'd wish I'd gone with you to the grave."_

"_...'s true."_

"_Is that a smile I see? It is isn't it?"_

"_Pffha! Shut up."_

"_Come on. Let's get out of here. I'm hungry."_

"_Vonji."_

"_Yeah?"_

"_You know how I said you guys don't have to rush after me? It's true but, I'm kinda glad you do."_

"Shutupshutupshutup!" I mumble to myself and continue to pace the room. They'd be here any second. Gotta focus.

Indeed, a few seconds later Amanda stumbles through the door. Freddy's arm is visible, fighting his way out. Amanda puts her hand over and her belly seals up again. She sits down against the wall, panting like she'd just won a race. I step closer cautiously, clearing my throat. "Um, Ms Krueger?" I said respectfully. I would try to be polite to her at least.

With a gasp she whipped her head around to face me. She then seemed to calm down, which I thought was odd.

"Ms Krueger, I am Hannah. I sort of live with your son." I explained and sat down on the floor in front of her. To my surprise she nodded and said, "I know."

I had to do a double take at that. She knew? "Pardon?"

"Hannah, I've been trapped here since I killed my self. When you do that you are left haunted by your demons. But not just you own, other demons too. Like dream demons. I've been hearing about you since you arrived in this world four years ago." She said, resting her head against the wall. I glanced at her belly and new that Freddy was waiting impatiently to get out, but this was a chance I would never get again.

"What do they say about me?" I asked excitedly and Amanda gave me a loop sided smile before answering.

"They say you are, to put it in nicer terms, very annoying and silly." I gave out a bark like laugh but quickly quieted down to hear more. "They are annoyed by your happiness to be here. And they don't like what you have done to Frederick."

"What I have done to Frederick? What have I done to him?"

"I don't know for sure to be honest, that's all they said about that. But I have to warn you, they are not pleased by your presence. Not at all."

The smile slid of my face. "Why?"

"Frederick is supposed to kill children and that is his fun, they are doing him a favor. But there are no win-win situations in real life. He has to suffer somewhat. Being lonely is his suffering, and you ruined that plan. He may not realize it but having you around gives him something to do all the time. You talk to him and you play your games," she frowned at this to show that she did not approve of the "games" we play "you challenge him and you tease him, you ask him about himself and you praise him. That is making him less lonely. The demons can't have that. They want you dead." I whistled quietly. Is all of that true?

"He's having fun when I'm around you mean?" I asked hopefully. She nodded and it felt like a dream come true. I make him happy. In a way.

"But that is not the point. You are in danger, child. As long as you stay here you're not safe."

"Um, maybe the demons didn't mention this but I can't die. I'm not in any danger." I said and flashed her a grin. It faded as Amanda reached out and touched my cheek with a look of pity in her eyes. "What?" I asked uncertainly.

"Honey, you know why Frederick can't hurt you, don't you?" She said and tried to put my hair behind my ear but it was too short so it just fell back in my eyes. "Yes." I answered. "Do you?"

Amanda shook her head. "No, and neither do the demons or he. And I don't want to upset you dear, but I'm certain that if he ever finds out how to do so he will kill you." She said and cupped my face with both her hands to show how serious she was. I pulled her hands away.

"Don't you think I know that?" I said with a little laugh. Her surprised face looked a lot like Freddy's I noticed.

"Amanda, I know what kind of a person he is. I do. I am not a naive little child that thinks he'll grow to care for me or anything. We live in a balance right now. It is upheld by him, try to kill me, and me, helping him survive. The scales would fall if either of these were removed. And I'm fine with that. I'm fine with him wanting me dead and treating me like something he found under his boot." Amanda opened her mouth to argue but I stopped her.

"Listen, first when I came here I didn't believe where I was 'cause it was just an impossible dream to me. Then, when I saw Freddy I knew it was real. And when I first spoke to him he got so mad that he stabbed me in the guts." Her eyes went from my face to my belly and I lifted my shirt up a bit to reveal my unmarked skin. "I didn't know that I wouldn't die. I had no idea! I thought I was dead for sure. I only realized why I didn't die a few years later. But right then I was fine with dying 'cause I'd seen Freddy Krueger and I knew he was real. That was enough for me." I finished and twisted my head to catch her eyes. I wanted her to understand.

"You know," she said slowly and the puzzled look on her face faded away. "I knew I wouldn't be able to stop him by doing this. I knew I would only delay him at most. So do you know why I went through all this trouble? I thought it'd give me the chance to meet with the girl that's troubling the demons. And I'm glad I did." Amanda said and I helped her to her feet. "Though I do not approve of your way of thinking, you're worth more then this." She added with a frown and shook her head. I only laughed at this.

"Well, people can't agree about everything." I leaned her against the wall since she was swaying a little. "I'm sorry to end this happy moment but you know I'm gonna have to take him with me, right? We can't stop here." A sheepish smile crossed my face.

"Yes I know. Didn't think you'd have it any other way. You'll do what you want. Stay with him if that's your dream. But don't have to high hopes. It will in all probability end in tears." Amanda put her hand to her belly and a light shone through. She fell to the floor at the same time an adult Freddy did.

The mother was looking at her son with a pained expression. He was scrambling around in a heap at my feet, emitting swearwords that would make a sailor run in fear. He then saw Amanda sitting against the wall. The demon stilled were he sat, with what looked very much like pout.

I waited with anticipation on what would happen next.

"Hello Frederick." Amanda finally said. Freddy turned his face away from her and grumbled a hello back. I grinned at her and she smiled a small smile back at me.

"We can go now Freddy," I said lightly, the dream demon twitched at the sound of my voice and turned his head upside down to look at me, standing behind him. I don't think he realized that I was there. "unless you have something you wanna say to your mum." I continued and gave him a pointed look. He just wrinkled his nose and looked back at Amanda.

"Why would I wanna do that?" He growled and I kneed him in the back. "'Cause as far as I know you won't met her again." I said and he glanced at me reproachfully.

"It's alright Hannah. Don't expect any miracles from that one. He's never really been like a son to me." the nun said simply and lowered her head to look at the floor. As she shuffled her feet I could still see a bit of Freddy's face, he watched her and he looked like he'd just gotten a slap.

"Don't say it like that." He said and I noticed that his voice sounded just like Roberts again. It sure freaked me out when he did that. "It's not like you were a mother to me."

Amanda clamped her eyes shut and shook her head. "You know why I couldn't- I couldn't keep you, Frederi-."

"Don't call me by that name!" Freddy yelled and stood up on his knees so that he was towering a bit over her. I took a few steps back, I'd never seen him like this and it was quite unsettling. This was something that I didn't wanna interfere with. "This is all your fault! If I had stayed with you I wouldn't have turned out this way! I'd have been normal, alive!"

"You don't know that. It might have turned out worse." she said, eyes still closed. Freddy snorted.

"Worse you say! How could it possibly have been worse? I would have felt like I was in the right place. The place where I belong. A place where I could feel like someone cared for me!" He was walking on his knees closer to her as he spoke and put his hand on one of her feet. She immediately pulled it towards herself and away from his touch.

"But you wouldn't have. You would have felt neglected and alone and ended up the same way!" her eyelids shot open and she looked at him with pleading eyes. "I couldn't look at you as a child and I couldn't look at you when you became an adult either!"

"But why, huh? I was just me! I hadn't done anything to anyone." He sat down on his heals with his hands on his knees. The claws on the glove scraped against the stone floor as he flexed his fingers. The sound made her shudder but she shook it off.

"I couldn't look at you because you looked like them! You looked like him! I can see him even today if I close my eyes. I couldn't bare to see your face every day!" She said loudly with a stern look in her eyes. Freddy's face scrunched up in rage and he bared his teeth. Suddenly his skin changed and blond hair grew on his head. A few seconds later the spitting image of a younger Robert Englund, Freddy before his death, was sitting on the floor. "_Is this what your fear looks like?!_" He screamed and slammed his hands to the wall on either side of her head.

Amanda pressed herself against the wall and her eyes were shut tight. A whimper escaped as she trembled visibly. Freddy's heavy breaths washed over her face. "Look at me." he ordered quietly but she shook her head. He slammed one hand on the wall again and roared at her, "Look at me!" she obeyed and slowly raised her eyes to look into his.

"I want you to see me when I tell you this cause it'll be the last time you'll ever have to!" he said and held her head so that she was unable to turn from him. When he spoke his voice was so calm and collected that it really surprised me. "I understand how you thought you were helping me, but it doesn't help how angry it makes me that you did it. I hated Underwood, I wish he'd neglected and ignored me rather then what he did. I wish that I had been able to adapt to the people around me 'cause then maybe I hadn't ended up this way. Sometimes I even wish that I hadn't been born. I bet you do too. We'll never know what might have happened if you'd let me stay with you but I guess that's how it is some times. I just want to say this, this last time... That I hate you, mom. And I'm as glad as you are that you'll never see this face again." Freddy let go of her and she immediately turned away from him.

They sat quietly like that for a while before Amanda began to sparkle. She slowly turned into little soft lights that floted to the sealing and then disappeared.  
I watched the last light fade before walking over to Freddy. He barely noticed when I put my small hand into his bigger one and tugged at it. He gave me a tired look and then got to his feet. I pulled him along the corridors of the asylum, turning my head every now and then to look at him as he walked a few steps behind me. After a couple of times he shook my hand slightly and asked me what I was doing.

"Nothing. It's just that even though I know it's you, you just don't feel like Freddy when you're looking like that."

He cocked an eyebrow, now that he had one, and tilted his head slightly. "You want me to change back?" He asked with a small frown. I quickly shook my head. "No no, that's not what I meant. I was just shocked that you can change how you look just like that."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's exhausting. I won't be able to stay like this for long. It's just kinda nice to look like original me for a change."

"S'still weird to me though. That look will always be Robert to me." I said. I felt like squeezing his hand but I was afraid that if I did he would notice that I was actually holding it and he'd pull away.

"When will I meet this Robert anyway?" He said and pulled down a blond lock from his head and examined it.

I smiled, "Don't be impatient. Just five years left." his mood was lifting by the minute and we were soon back in the power-plant.

"Five years? _Just_ five years? How can you say it like that? Five years is an eternity!" his voice was changing back now too. I sniggered behind my hand. He'd be okay, we were home soon anyway.

"Hey Freddy?" I asked uncertainly after a while.

"Yeah?"

"Do you... Do you really feel so bad that you wish you'd never been born?" He didn't answer but I could feel his hand tense up in mine and I was sure that if I'd turned around to look at him it would show on his face too.

"Why d'you ask?" he said after a moment of thinking.

"It's just that... I was under the impression that we were having fun. But if you don't wanna exist I have been mistaken." I replied hurriedly. That display of emotion before had really knocked my feet out from under me.

Freddy chuckled lightly and I whiped my head around. His eyes twinkled and he seemed to be very amused by my behavior. "Don't worry about it you little idiot. I'm having fun. It's not like I walk around all day, wishing I was dead. Well, proper dead I mean." he said and bumped me on the head. I grinned in relief. "Really?"

"Sure. I only felt that when I was a kid and if I hadn't I wouldn't have learnt to master pain. And we all know what a shame that would have been." he said lightly. True, if he hadn't been cutting himself as a teenager he wouldn't have killed Mr. Underwood. If he hadn't done that he might not have had the courage (or been messed up enough) to kill the kids on Elmstreet.

"Yeah. That's good." I agreed and felt my mood lifting.

"Why are you so, peculiar, now?"

"Well. I met a woman." I said with a smile. I loved that his expressions were clearer now that his skin was unharmed. You could tell that he had no idea what I was on about. "'You met a woman?'" he said, looking at me like I'd lost it. "Yep. She had a mouth like yours." I lifted a corner of his mouth with a finger. "She knew your life. She knew your devils and your deeds. Do you know what she said to me?"

"No." Freddy said sourly, I guess he understood who I was talking about by now. "Nothing good, if I were to guess."

"She said 'Go to him. Stay with him if you can, but be prepared to bleed.'"

"She said that?" He asked uncertainly.

"No." I said simply. Freddy rolled his eyes at me and I turned back to were we were walking. "It's the text from a song. But it's what she ment with what she really said."

"Oh." He said thoughtfully. She probably cared more for him than he knew. But we'd never know now. She had left for good.

"Um, Hannah?" He said after a while. I turned to look at him again, I noticed that his skin was getting more and more scared. "Yeah?" I replied.

"Remind me never to let you lead again." He said solemnly. "Huh? Why?" Had he finally realized that I was holding his hand?

"'Cause you have no idea where you're going. We're lost."

I looked around, it was true. We were so lost. Crap.

* * *

So there you have it, there's bound to be some spelling mistakes but bare with me won't you?  
I stole a bit from the lyrics to Case of you, just couldn't resist.

And yes, phobia against extreme features is real. I have it unfortunately. That's why I couldn't do Greta's death because when I take a scene from the films I have to watch it over and over and over and, well, yeah, you get the point. So I'm sorry those of you who were expecting it!

Well you know what to do. Please review so that my heart won't break!

**_And by the way, am I the only one pissed about the fact that Robert Englund won't be playing Freddy in the next Elmstreet film?  
Oh it makes me mad!_**

Hannah: Take the Robert out of Freddy and your left with half the killer.

Jokerina: True words Hannah, true words.

Till next time, I hope it won't be too long, bye bye.

* * *


	7. Sean Graye's coat

Hello again, Jokerina here with yet another chapter. I know it took ages this time as well, I know I know. But I'm a slow updater, always have been, always will be.

Before I let you start reading again I apparently have some explaining to do.  
It was Xyris who kindly pointed out that this story was a bit confusing. To me it's as clear as it could be, but of course it is, since I'm the one who pulled it out of the rats nest I call my brain. So let me make an attempt to clarify it all.  
The prologue is written in present tense because it is, obviously, in the present. And in the beginning of the second chapter is also written in present tense, it is when Hannah have just gone to her room after the prologue. There she stays, remembering the beginning and how she ended up where she is now. Those parts are therefor written in past tense. She is, so to speak, remembering "forwards", starting at the second film and working its way up. So the entire thing takes place in Hannah's room, where she's stayed so far.  
And during all of this Hannah is in her coma. (Or is she? wiggles eyebrows)

So there, I hope I haven't confused you more then I've helped you out.

Oh, and Xyris, in your review, when you said "the tale of a woman in a coma" the Hannah in my head giggled like mad because you called her a woman XD

But now, get your trench coat and toss me the red lipstick baby, let's do our scene!  
(I can't stop saying that sentence! Where did I hear it?)

* * *

"Spiders. That's good, right?" I ask the doll, she only looks at me with round eyes. "No, you're right. Niles never was scared of spiders. Or any other bugs." I add with a deep sigh and turn my back to the doll.

"He's not squemish so just seeing me harmed and covered in blood won't do it." I say outloud.

My hand wander up my neck as I feel the dolls eyes boring into the back of my head. "Maybe I just don't remember, huh?! Maybe you should just leve me alone?! I don't _need_ your help, I just thought it would be some fun for you!" I snap, turning once again to the doll. You would have thought that after all this time I should know that I won't win this staring contest. Well, then you better think again.

After almost a full minute my annoyance gets the better of me. "Damn it Greta!" My fist makes contact with the wall so hard that the shelf that my trophies are on shake and a lot of things fall over. I retrieve my hand and look at it. The skin on my knuckles is scraped off but I can as good as see it getting better. Fuck all of this, I'm getting into a bad mood.

My eyes wander back at the doll, which is now lying on its side. The glass-eyes no longer look as real as just a moment ago and they are staring of into the far corner. I give a quick glance over my shoulder but then I do a double-take. Brilliant.

I look back at her again and point behind me at the object hanging on a hook by the door. "Really? That one? Are you sure?" I ask doubtingly. She gives no visiable answer but I flash her a quick grin before walking towards the occupied hook.

The large coat was dark brown, almost black, and there were some bloodstains around the neck. Taking it of the hook I realize just how heavy it really is. It must weigh a couple of kilos. I slip it on with ease and take a deep breath with my arms outstretched. It is too big for me but I just love it. Even though it ends right at the floor and I can't really see my hand unless I shake back the sleaves. I make a twirl and it flaps around my legs heavily.

"That's what I mean." I say proudly to the doll. "We can help eachother. You just have to be my muse from time to time."

I stride across the room and place her once again on the comicbook. "Thanks, sweets."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was an outsider in the power-plant, an outsider otherwise known as prey.

That wasn't such a big deal really. The special thing was that he was all mine.

"So you'll let me do this one all on my own?" I said and cocked an eyebrow. You couldn't really blame me for being suspicious, I had allways been the assistant before now.

"Sure. I'll be helping you out with stuff I pick up from his brain. Apart from that he's all yours." Freddy said with a wide and unerving smile. He pulled at the collar of my open shirt and ran his knived hand through my hair a bit. It almost made me laugh 'cause of the sudden image of him as a fretting mother.

"I just find it hard to believe that an manipulative bastard such as yourself would let me have this one just because of your kind heart." I said and smacked his hands away. "And stop that."

"The adults aren't as fun as the kids." He said, ignorring the last bit and pulled at the bottom of the black t-shirt I had under the beige shirt.

"So that's why. You just gave me the most boring part?" I incuired and pushed Freddy's hands away a second time. He frowned and ran his pinky knife along the bridge of his nose and looked anywhere else but me. "If the adults are so dull, why do you let them in?"

Freddy's eyes flashed back to me and he clanged his claws. "I don't _let_ them in! They just sort of slip in now and then."

"Fine fine. I'll do this one." I said with a sigh and turned on my heel. "Stand back Freddykins."

"What the fuck? _Freddykins_?" He spluttered with a disapproving growl.

"If I'm gonna be pest control I can call you what I want." I said plainly.

- - - - - - -

This place was hot, and the thick coat didn't really help but he didn't wanna take it off. In this unknown place it felt like a safety blanket.

"Where the hell is this place?" The man mumbled to himself.

"Hell, is a very good guess actually."

He turned around on the spot, his eyes peering at his surroundings, trying to locate the source of the sound. "What?! Who's there?" he demanded.

The voice giggled, from a new place this time.

"Maybe you should try the polite way for once in your life." it said, this time from above him. He identified the voice as that of a girl.

"Who are you? Come out and face me?!" he shouted at the cealing, his tone giving away that he wasn't as sure as he tried to pretend he was.

"Only if you say please." it said with amusement.

"What?! Fi- fine! Please?" he said finally, staring into the dark corner she had spoken from this time.

"Hello." she drawled.

He whiped around only to come face to face with a teenage girl. He let out a starlet cry and tried to back away only to be drawn towards the girl again as she grabbed the collar of his coat.

"Don't run away, honey bear." She said and pulled his face down and stood on her tiptoes, "Come get something sweet."

Their lips barely made contact before he woke from the shock.

"Get the hell away from me!" he yelled and broke free from her grip. He backed away a few steps before he stopped and looked the girl over. "Look, I'm not some freak or something. I'm an adult and you're around the same age as my niece! It's _sick_."

Her grin widened just like his eyes as he saw her suddenly change. Her eyes turned blue and her hair grew into long curls. The jeans and shirt she had been wearing became a thin white nightgown. Her skin paled and she became shorter. "Speaking of which." she said sweetly in her new voice. "Hello uncle."

"St- Stacy? What the fuck is going on?!" He said and backed fully in to the handlebars around the platform they were on. He looked down behind him, looked into the endlessness that was this place.

"Nothing special Uncle Sean, you're having a nice dream is all." She said with a nonchalant jerk of her head, causing her hair to flow in the red light.

"Nice? Well that's rich! This place is far from nice." Sean said with a snort.

A quick frown appeared on Stacy's angel-like features and for a second she looked dark and demonic, only to smile brightly again. "It has it's moments." she replied shortly.

She swept slowly towards him with a now almost predatory look in her eyes. When the man realized that she was coming closer he tried to back up but his hands closed around the bars behind him and he knew he was caught. "Stace? Stacy? Stay away from me, you're not yourself!"

"But you don't want me to be myself. You want me to be like this. You think I don't remember what happened that night I came to you to have a talk. A talk about stuff I couldn't ask my parents. Your brother. That's what uncles are for. Only you poured liqour down my throat and had yourself a little feel. Not very responsible adult of you."

Sean shook his head hurridly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hush honey, I'm not judging you." She said in a low whisper. Sean was starled to see that she was suddenly standing just inches away. She placed her hands on his chest and slid them upwards and in under his coat, making it fall around his hands which were still clinging to the bars behind his back.

"Still wearing your dear coat I see." she said into his shoulder as she wraped her slender arms around his neck. "You shouldn't fall asleep on the buss."

He shrugs his hands out of the large coat and hesitantly puts his hands on her hips. "This is wrong Stace." he said but appeared to ignore his own words as he breathed in through her hair.

"But we don't care about that, do we?" she smirked.

Sean pulled her closer to him by her hips and looked into her blue eyes. He hesitated but she waited patiently. "This is just a dream, right? I can do whatever I want in a dream?"

"Yes. Just a dream. Those are the rules." she said with a lite laugh and stood up on her toes again so that they became almost face to face.

"Just making sure." he said before claiming her mouth. She smirked agains his lips and opened her mouth, giving him acces to do what he wanted. He ran his tounge over her lower lip and teeth. She rubed her thigh along the outside of his leg and he got the hint and hoisted her up so that she had her legs around his waist.

Her mouth left his and wandered along his jawline. Sean's right hand stroked along her thigh and snaked its way inunder the nightgown. He bit down on a moan as her teeth grazed over his earlobe.  
Sean had been wantig this ever since his niece hit puberty. He'd known that it was wrong and sick and so on but he couldn't help it. This was like heaven. He had had dreams and fantasies like this many times before but never like this. The sensation was too real, too authentic. He might never get his desires fullfilled in real life so he would take this with him to the grave.

That was when sharp teeth bit into his neck.

"Holy fuck!" he yelled and dropped her to the floor. Stacey took a step back and spat out the piece of skin and muscle onto the floor.

"You taste a bit like herring." she mused, grining at him with bloody teeth.

The man fell to his knees, desperately pressing his hands to his neck were blood was oozing. "What did you.. huack!"

"Don't try to talk, you sound ridicoulus." she said, picking nonchalantly at her gums. "I bit off the biggest artery in your neck. You should be dead in just a moment."

Sean looked at her in terror, his face was growing paler and paler by the second. He made a strange hulking sound and glared around for help but of course there was none to be found so he looked back at her again.

"Why did yo.. huack!" he tried again.

"I said; don't talk!" she stomped on his hand which was still trying desperately to hold the pints of blood inside his body. With one hand pinned to the floor by Stacey's foot he was just about to use his other hand when she pulled a knife out of thin air and threw it.

"Gaah! Shit!" he cried out as his other hand was pierced by the knife and his hand was stuck to the pipe he had been holding for levarage.

"If you talk now the blood will only spill faster." she said with a smile that looked grotesque with the red all over her face. "Die, Sean Graye, you sick fuck. No-one will know or care who you were."

- - - - - - - - - - -

After Sean died I pulled out the knife from his hand and kicked him of the catwalk. I knew I would take about ten minutes before you hear the wet thud of a body hitting the floor so I didn't even bother with listening after it. I just grabbed the large coat which was still hanging over the handlebar and checked its pockets as I changed back to myself. There was a bussticket in one of the pockets so I put it in the backpocket of the jeans I was now wearing. The blood didn't leave my clothes or face after I changed though.

I was just about to toss the coat over the edge as well when a thought hit me.

"Hey Fred!" I yelled over my shoulder as I held the coat by the collar. It looked awfully farmilliar.

"Yea?" He answerd as he appeared sitting on the handlebar a few meters to the left.

"What year is it?" I asked without looking at him. He frowned, starring of into space.

"I dunno. 91 maybe? One would think that you could keep track of stuff like that since you ask all the time." he said with a roll of his eyes. I only glared at him in response.

"You're supposed to keep this." I snarled and threw the very heavy coat in his face. He lost his balance and toppled over backwards, falling into the depts of the boiler room.

"_What the fuck are you doing_?" he roared when he materialised behind me. I slowly turned to him and I could feel how my saging posture told more then I wanted it to.

"That's what I should be asking you." I replied flatly.

"What did _I_ do?!" he said and threw the large coat, which had been in his arms, onto the floor.

"You set me up! _I_ didn't wanna do that. If I don't wanna have sex with you, do you think I wanna fuck some random guy, huh?!" I said and pushed him hard in the chest, forcing him to step back.

"What the fuck are you on about? I didn't make you do anything! After I dug into his brain I planted some secrets in yours, you could have done what ever you wanted!" He said and shoved me back. Being much stronger then me I went flying into the handlebars and sank to the floor, staring at me feet. My entire body twitched every other second.

"But you knew bloody well what I was going to do with it. I think just like you most of the time! So just what did you think was going to happen when you planted your thoughts in my head?! I will not be used!" I yelled, tearing at my hair. I could feel stuff in my head that didn't belong.

"I planted my thoughts? I wasn't trying to do that." he said thoughtfully.

"So you just fucked up?!" I said irretably without looking at him.

"Hey! What ever went wrong wasn't my fault. It's not like I have ever tried to send something before. Just a little human error." he said with a shrug.

"Well, you don't have the right to human error seeing as you're not human anymore!" I muttred, rubbing my hands in my face, reminding me that I still had blood all over me.

"Oh yeah..." he said like he'd forgotten that he was a demon. "So what kind of things did you get." He asked curriously and sat down next to me.

"What? Umm, impulses mostly, like suggestions. I probably wouldn't have done all that if it was up to me. Except perhaps bite him. And some memories." I said. Feeling myself calm down just a little bit I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Memories? Sounds bad."

"Not all bad. I somehow remember getting married to this blond lady. I remember standing by the ailse as she's walking up to me, being led by her dad. And I remember feeling, not happy, but content. At ease. Peacefull really." I said, it was kinda annoying to talk when you twitch all the time.

"Wedding day, huh?" he said thoughtfully, staring of into space.

"Sorry to stop your little trip down memorylane, but could you take it out please?" I said, pulling at me hair and felling glad that even if I pull it out it will grow back unnaturally quick.

"What's this?" he said with amusement. "Don't you like being me?"

"Well it's just fine and dandy except that I have this strong urge to ram my nonexisting glove down my throat everytime I say more then four words." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah, annoying, aren't you?"

"Shut up. I'm marvelous."

He ran his left hand through my hair, leaving a clean feeling behind. "How about now?" he asked.

I sat quietly and listened for something that didn't belong. When I came up with nothing I let out a sigh and relaxed my shoulders for the first time since the twitching started.

"Much better." I crossed my arms on me knees and leaned my head on them. "You know how I feel about you, but I don't really wanna be you."

"I think I'm supposed to be offended."

"That would be the appropriate way to do it." I said and bumped my shoulder against his.

"But who wants to be appropriate?" he said with a smirk. "But maybe we're gonna have to get you something easyer to do next time." he added absently.

"Something easyer?" I said with a raised eyebrow. "Are you being condescending? 'Cause you sound a bit condescending."

Freddy growled and quickly got to his feet. "Ten minutes of fucking peace and then you start your whole condescending shit again. Hey, let me guess, -You fucking hate that- right?"

"But I really fucking hate it!" I said defensively.

"That's it." he snapped and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, tearing the seams by the sleave in the process as he pulled me to my feet. "The fucked up straw that breaks my back. Here's for making me fall earlier."

With a final shove he pushed me over the railing. As his grinning face went out of eyesight I could hear the wet thud and the cracking of bones that meant Sean just hit the floor. It's going to be a _long_ way down.

* * *

"Comon comon comon comon comon! I'd do it really well! Promise!" I said and looked at the girl lying on the floor, she looked sort of blurry, like a hologram and I knew that ment she was just about to fall asleep.

"No. She's mine. They're all mine! None for you." Freddy said mockingly, crossed his arms and observed the sleeping form with a sort of hunger in his eyes. "Plus, with this kid being so young and all it sort of feels like the old days."

"Please don't say the old days, you sound like a geezer." I said with a wince and crossed my arms in front of me.

The girl must have been around four years old. She was one of the youngest I'd ever had to encounter.

"Hey." He said thoughtfully and tilted his head to the right "Is it just me or does she look a bit like you would look as a kid?"

I frowned and tilted my head as well, I suppose she did look like me a little.

"I dunno, maybe, it's hard to tell when she's so non-corpal." I said finally with a shrug.

"What year is it? Around 93? How old were you in 93?" Freddy suddenly asked with an excited look on his face.

"What? Um, 93, then I would have to be around two, three maybe. Why?" the thought that must have hit him earlier suddenly smacked me over the head. "_No?_ You don't think that she could..? I mean, no way?"

"It's possible." He said with an amused shrug.

"What do we do if it is?" I said and looked back on the small child with awe.

"I don't know. Maybe I could take the easy way out of out deal and kill her." he said as his face split into a wide grin.

"Really?" I said and crinkled my nose at him. "Wouldn't that be sort of anticlimactic?"

"Yeah, easy way wouldn't be half as fun as that _other_ way." Freddy said with a creepy smile and a nod.

"Other way, which is..?" I asked with a grin to match.

"Trust me kitten, as soon as I know you'll know. Or better yet, as soon as I know you'll be dead." he ran one of his knifes across my cheek and watched as a small line of blood ran down my face.

"That will be the day.." I mumbled and rubbed at my cheek as Freddy walked over to the now a bit more solid girl.

"Girley? Giiirleeey? Did the bed bugs bite yet?" he said with his raspy voice as the girl blinked to get her eyes open.

As soon as her gaze focused on Freddy's burnt features she stiffened before leting out an earspliting scream. Freddy took a stumbling step back in surprise. The girl got up off the floor and grabed a firm hold on the first thing she could get her tiny hands on, my leg.

"Somehow I don't think that's you." the demon said in amusement. "Though it _is_ clinging pretty tight to you." I looked down on the girl with a deep frown on my face. I really hate kids.

"Er.. Hannah..?" I said tryingly and cringed inwards at the thought that this, _thing_, could be me. Her head whiped up to look at me.

"M-mum?" she said and my eyes widened at the sound of her accent and I looked up to meet Freddy's chocked expression.

"It's a Limey!" he roared with laughter. "It's got to be you with an annoying language like that!"

"Shut up! It can't be me! Its hair is all wrong and the nose is too small. Stop laughing, it's not funny!" I said and tried to shake the girl off of my leg.

"Those are really some shit reasons. Hair changes all the time and of course its nose is too small, it's a miniature of you!" he said and sat down on the floor, clutching his face to stop the laughter.

I looked down on it again. Sure, there were some similarities but not enough to convince me. Besides, if I had had a nightmare like this as a kid I would have remembered it. And I had never been to Springwood in the real world. With a swift yerk of my leg she fell to the floor on her hands and knees. She sat up and hissed at her scraped hands before looking up at me.

"You're not my mum!" she wailed accusingly.

"Never said I was, love!" I felt myself sliping back into British English. After all this time, when I'm hanging around Freddy, I'm pretty much speaking American except for a few words here and there.

"_Say say, do you look alot like your dear old mum_?" Freddy asked with a smirk and a mock British accent.

I shook my head viciously. "No, not really." I lied easily. "And this isn't me."

"Oh really?" he tilted his head before turning his eyes to the kid on the floor. "Hey, is your name Hannah?"

The girl looked from him to me and back to him again before answering, adressing the floor, timidly. "I'm Mathilda."

"Ha!" I shouted out in triumph. "See? I told you it wasn't me."

"But-," Freddy said with disappointment, "but it's too much to be a coincident! Does the name Mathilda say anything to you?"

"Uh, no. Apart from 'Mama, pain and misery is near. Pray for your son if you hold him dear. Mathilda is here again.' I've never met anyone with that name." I said the quote in a singsong voice.

"What?" he said with a frown. "Pain and misery?"

"It's a french musical." I replied offhand. "Never mind. I'll just take a seat so you can get to your work."

"Actually… I think you should do it." He said in a slow drawl with a smirk from ear to ear.

"What? Me? Why?" I said, trying to mask my discomfort. Nothing like that really escapes Freddy though and his smile only grown bigger still.

"Why not? You were begging me to let you do it just a minute ago."

"Yea? Well that was before you pointed out that it looked like me. Why would you want me to kill something that could have been me?" I said, crossing my arms and glaring down on the girl whos eyes had widened at the sound of the word 'kill'.

"Because it's a challenge for you. And entertainment for me. I want to see _just how empty you are_." He wispered, appearing behind me. His knives closed around my throat but not quite squeezing. "I will remove every last human tendensy from your soul, bit by bit, until you're just like me. Starting with killing 'yourself'."

"So it's a game then? Kill the humane part of me? Though it is rather small already if you ask me." I said, starting to like the idea. I like all games and challenges.

"That's the way you gotta think. Do it your way, _I'll_ be watching from the shadows." He said, disappering into the dark around us.

I smiled and walked closer to the child, bending down and stretching my hand out to her. "Hello Mathilda. Would you like to play a game?"

* * *

So, what do you think? Was it worth the wait? I do hope it was. It won't be this long till the next chapter, I promise!

Hannah: Woman, haha, I'm a woman XD

Jokerina: Seriously, it was funny at first but now you're just sad. And no, you're not a woman, and you never will be. _Brat_.

Hannah: Shut up, you're just jealous because no-one said that to you :P

Jokerina: ... grumble Kill Hannah next chapter grumble


	8. Taking a break

I am so sorry that it has taken this long for me to update, I really am. But everything has been a mess lately and in between family members almost dying and me almost loosing my right eye to a disease and school taking up all my time I haven't been able to focus on just myself in a while. But that's about to change. Here you have the latest chapter and I promise that I will put up the next one in two weeks tops.

I love you all my darlings and I hope that you haven't given up on me and my story just yet. Enjoy!

* * *

The coat is heavy and boiling so I shake it off of my shoulders, throwing it onto my bed.

"You know what? I changed my mind, you can't help me, your ideas suck." I say, turning on the doll. "I don't want this to be anything like with Sean Graye. Niles is like the brother I never had!"

The Greta-doll looked at me sheepishly. I just rolled my eyes at her, she can be so annoying but I still kind of like her.

"Whatever. Just don't give advice when you don't know what you're talking about." I say and wave my hand dismissively.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"-and then she hit Alex in the face with the golf club. She didn't mean to do it but it still was priceless! You should have seen it." I said and laughed. Freddy looked over at me, the blue of his eye barely visible from under his half closed lids. The sun was shining and the water of the sea glittered.

"Mmhm..." he muttered and yawned slightly.

My mouth pulled into a half-frown before I sighed and readjusted myself where I was lying on the boom of the huge sailboat. "Did you know that yawning isn't mainly to give oxygen to the brain? It's actually a social signal you automatically do to show the individuals around you that you are tired. It's not because you're actually tired."

Freddy growled and pulled his hat down to cover his face. He was lying, spread out on deck. While I had dressed into swimming trunks that go to my knees and a thin unbuttoned shirt and a green tank top underneath he was wearing his regular attire of stripped shirt and trousers. The only change was that his glove was lying comfortably next to him.

"Don't you feel hot? It's really sunny today. I know, 'cause we made it so." I asked cheerfully. He shifted again, still ignoring me pointedly.

I smirked, wondering how long he'd actually be able to keep that up. "Maybe it's because you're so badly burned. Like the nerve endings disappeared or something. Can't you even feel the heat? Or cold? Maybe that's why you won't notice the fire when Lori'll pull you out of-"

"Do you ever shut up?" he finally interrupted me through gritted teeth.

"Do you ever relax?" I countered and propped myself up on my elbows on the boom, swaying dangerously for a second before finding my balance and avoiding falling off.

"What are you talking about?" he said, lifting his hat up to glare at me. "I'm relaxed now. I'm as fucking relaxed I can be!"

"No, you're not. You're just lying there to stop me from asking if we can relax. I practically had to drag you away to make you take a break. I can see your right hand flexing every time you feel someone falling into the dream realm." I said with a smirk. He propped himself up as well and glared at me again.

"So what? I like to kill. It's fun! I like to have fun! What's the problem?" he asked and smirked back.

"But you need to take a break every now and then. You don't want to run out of prey, right? Plus, if you do one thing over and over, no matter how fun it is, it will end up being a chore. Do you want killing to stop being fun? Do you?" I chided, fighting to keep the smile off my face.

"Are you being condescending?" he said and made a mock-scandalized face.

"Maybe." I replied and lay back down on the boom with my arms behind my head and my feet dangling on either side. "Don't you just hate it?"

"Just a little." he admitted. "But I feel restless. This is just a bit too.. I dunno, event less."

I slide off of the boom with a sigh and hold onto the railing so I won't fall into the water and walk over to Freddy, looking down on him with a slight frown.

"Killing is already like work for you, isn't it? Alas, I am too late to save you this time." I said dramatically and poked at his leg with my bare foot.

He ground his teeth and sat up, pulling his legs in to cross them. "I can't help it! I'm having, withdrawal symptoms or something. Look at my glove!"

I did and saw that the glove was tapping the deck impatiently all on its own. I snickered 'cause it looked pretty funny. I'd never seen a bored glove before.

"I never thought I'd have to say this to you Fred, but you need to loosen up." I said and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon, dance like no-one's watching."

He stared at me with a slightly horrified look as I jumped around on the deck, making random twirls and air kicks while snapping my fingers along with the music in my head.

"I am never dancing like that. You look like a fucking idiot." he said slowly, following me with his eyes. It's like he's watching a car accident, no matter how horrifying it looks you just can't seem to tear your eyes away.

"I know." I replied as I did a little make-believe jig. "That's why it's called dance like no-one's watching."

He gave me a thoughtful look and began tapping his foot against the floor. For a second I thought he was actually gonna do it before I as good as saw him give himself a mental slap and stood up straight. "Nope, never going to happen." he said in a final tone.

"Ahh. Come on, why not? You do know how to dance, don't you?" I said and twirled around a few times on one foot.

"Apparently I don't have to 'cause whatever it is you're doing isn't dancing."

"Touché." I said and stopped spinning in front of him, holding my arms out for a bit until the world stopped turning before my eyes. "But you know what I mean. Do you know how to dance?"

"I can waltz." he replied with a shrug.

"Good. Then waltz with me."

Freddy just snorted and turned around to climb into my abandoned seat on the boom.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and walked over to him resting my chin on my arms on the boom.

"It means no." he said simply, looking at the small slices of cloud that drifted by on the otherwise blue sky.

"Why won't you waltz with me?" I said with a small pout.

"'Cause we don't have time. You know how long we've been just lying around on this boat? Half an hour. And it took maybe fifteen minutes to make this sea and the sky and the boat so we've been letting people live for forty-five minutes. If we were doing something productive then maybe we could take a break but this is just a waste of time." he said while sitting up. He dangled his feet down on either side of the boom, tapping me in the side with his right booth a few times.

"_So_, if we do something productive first you'll dance, is that what you're saying?" I asked, beaming.

Freddy frowned in confusion, thinking over what he had just said. "I don't think that's that I'm saying.." he said hesitantly.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it was."

"Really?" he asked with a small wince.

"Yes. And now you can't take it back." I said and stood on my toes to climb up on the boom. It swayed dangerously when I struggled to get up, Freddy just looked at me, unaffected and unimpressed.

"Fine. What are you going to do then?"

"Me?"

"Well, yeah." Fred said with a smirk. "If you don't do it, you don't earn the dance, do you?"

"I guess that makes sense." I admitted and Freddy leaned back with his arms behind his head. I frowned while trying to think things up. It's not like I wasn't imaginative. No no. Sometimes my imagination could even run away with me. Maybe it's just difficult to come up with something when you have to.

"I'd like to do something like Saw." I thought out loud. Freddy cracked one eye open and gave me a puzzled look.

"Huh?"

"Saw. In the future someone will make disgusting films about people that have to do incredibly painful stuff if they wanna live." I explained. I forgot Freddy's not really from my time.

"Painful like how?" he curiously asked, sitting up to look at me.

"Like there's this one guy who has an iron maiden around his head, and it will close unless he finds the key in time." I said, shaping the death-trap in the air with my hands. "Only, the key is behind his eye, so he has to dig it out with a scalpel. It's very nasty."

Freddy snorted and leaned back again. "You could never pull something like that off."

I gave him a dirty glare. "Why not?"

The demon nailed me with a look that said 'I'm an adult and you're not so now I'm gonna share my wisdom, little girl', and I frowned at him while began to talk.

"To make someone truly afraid using pain you have to have actually been in pain. And you, Hannah, might have sprained an ankle while doing the ballet, but don't know what it is to be in pain. You can't even feel it anymore." he said smugly.

I drove my fingernails into my palms but did, indeed, not feel any discomfort even though they went through my skin. "Oh? Well, fuck you Mr. My-Childhood-Was-Crap-Cause-My-Stepdad-Beat-Me-And-I-Started-Cutting-Since-I'm-An-Unimaginative-Brat! But I believe I was hit by a fucking car!" I said loudly and hit him on his right knee.

His knee twitched but apart from that he didn't move and still had that smug look on his face.

I slid of the boom and crossed my arms, sitting down on deck. "Fine, be a bitch then."

When I thought about it, I couldn't really remember much about the accident. Maybe I was too busy thinking; fuck, oh fuck! It hurts! Make it stop! Anybody! Fuck!, to care what was happening.

"You know what," I began, looking up at Freddy, "I hope I got hit in the hip."

Freddy stopped ignoring me with a What the fuck?-face and looked back down on me. "Dare I ask why?"

"'Cause it makes your body flop around like a dead monkey. I bet I was doing combo-moves from Tekken." I said and snickered at the familiar joke.

Fred blinked slowly a few times before swinging his leg so that he kicked me over the head. "Half the things you say don't make any sense and the other half is just plain weird."

"It's a quote. Dane Cook said it. Or will say it, I guess."

"Dane Cook...?"

"God, there's just no talking to you, is there? You don't know anything!" I said and threw myself down on my back on the deck.

"That's because you take things and put them out of context all the time. Now who is unimaginative, you can't even come up with your own things to say." he said and laughed at me.

I wasn't paying attention though, a though had suddenly struck me.

"Gay crab dream..." I thought out loud.

"There you go again."

"In a joke he had a dream where he was chased by a gigantic crab. I always thought it was just a joke, like everything else. But what if I make it real..?" I said and sat up, a happy grin on my face.

"Are you listening to me?"

"I need to make a crab, and some lighting. And there's a beach right there!" I said and pointed excitedly at the sandy beach close to our ship.

"Don't ignore me!"

Suddenly I was hit over the head with a shoe. I looked up at Freddy who was missing one of his brown shoes and was looking down on me with annoyance. "What are you on about this time?" he demanded.

"I need to make a crab who's wearing loafers. And lighting coming out of its eyes!"

"Because it's a dream..?"

"Yes, the gay crab dream." I supplied.

"Nope, I'm putting my foot down. We're not making a gay crab." he said and sat up, looking at me sternly.

"You're right. _We_'re not. _I_ am." I said and stood up, shooting my chest out proudly with my hands on my hips.

The demon gave me a blank look before laughing loudly in a bark-like manner.

"What..?" I asked sourly as my confident stance sagged down.

"Well, I was only half listening before, but didn't you say the crab was fucking huge?" he said and leered down at me. I only nodded, not really seeing where he was going with this. "So? How are you gonna manage that? Look around you for a sec. Try to find something in this world _we_ created that you did. That's bigger than a soccer ball, that is."

I did as he said and observed the beautiful scenery, trying to remember what I had done in it. I remember doing the seashells, they we're all kinds of colours I liked. And lots of weird shapes. But they weren't big enough. I looked towards the forest in the other side of the line of sandy beach. I saw a squirrel, clinging to the side of a tree, it wasn't very big. I had made it and a few more. Plus a flock of seagulls who were around somewhere. They barely made the cut. I also knew that the fish in the sea weren't enough either. And if I were to ball my clothes into a bundle they might be bigger but that didn't really count, now did they?

Finally I turned to Fred and gave him a nasty look. "It's called a 'Football' _actually_, soccer is just an American shenanigan." I said through my teeth.

He looked very pleased with himself as he slipped of the boom and leaned on the railing next to me, shoving his foot back into his shoe on the floor. "Nice save." he said mockingly "But if you can't do it you lose and we go back to Elmstreet."

I put a hand on his elbow to stop him as he looked like he was about to leave.

"Hey now, just 'cause I haven't done it doesn't mean I can't. Just let me try for fuck sakes." I said angrily. He gave me a long look before shrugging and taking a step back, gesturing towards the beach as if he was handing over a stage.  
"Give it your best shot, kid."

I bit the inside of my cheek and glared at the sand. I tried to picture a crab but for some reason all I could see was Sebastian from the little mermaid, this made me snicker quietly, but not quietly enough.

"If you're not gonna take this seriously-"

"No, sorry, I'm taking it seriously." I assured quickly and put my hands on the railing in front of me.

'Come on Come on Come on. Don't be a little bitch.' I thought to myself and stared at the beach again. 'Picture it. See it. Make it. Big fucking crab.' A small ripple in the air, like a shockwave emitted from me and rushed towards land. Before it could take real shape though I could feel that it was too small, not bigger than a cat, so I drew it back. I braced myself but still stumbled slightly when it came back.

"Don't try too hard, Hannah. You might pull something." Freddy remarked with amusement from behind me. It was obvious that he wasn't impressed.

I growled and tried to see it again. My knuckles were turning white as I clenched my fists tighter around the side of the ship. 'Again. Better. Again.' As I ground my teeth together and reached out again it felt like the wave took little pieces of me with it. But it still wasn't enough so I ignored the sensation and dragged the wave back. This time as it hit me I almost fell over as my hands blew off the railing as if it had exploded under my fingers. I placed my feet far apart and leaned forward and concentrated again. I didn't even notice that my hearing was suddenly gone. "Fuck" I hissed, it had maybe been as tall as me but I was after something, more. Something impressive. Without pausing I started on a new one. Without me noticing Freddy had moved so that he was standing next to me. He was looking at the air around us as if he could see it move as I tried. Even though I felt like I was standing in a tornado, the sky was as blue as before and Fred's shirt barely moved in the wind. This time it was a big one, if I didn't make it on this one I wasn't sure what would happen when I pulled it back in. I could only just feel as blood started dripping from both my nose and ears when I gave this one all I had. Freddy had to grab onto his hat as the wave, carrying blood, skin, and flesh, rushed away from me.

Three things happened then.  
My vision blurred to the extent that I could only see colours.  
I saw something enormous, reddish brown standing on the beach.

My legs gave out and I toppled over the railing and fell into the water as everything turned black.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I blinked slowly when I gained back my consciousness. I was lying on one of the sofas in the house on Elmstreet. Freddy was sitting on the floor with his back to me, a huge card house taking shape in front of him. I waited until after he let go of the cards he were using at the moment before saying something.

"How did I do?" I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse.

Freddy glanced at me over his shoulder. "Better than before. But still not all that well." He said with a snicker.

"I don't even know what that means." I murmured and let my legs fall over the side of the sofa as I made myself sit up.

"It means," Freddy said slowly, concentrating on the cards in his hands. "That you managed to make a giant crab but you tore bits of your body off and passed out in the process. Not very practical if you ask me."

"But I made it, didn't I? That was the point, right?" I said, trying to push myself of the sofa. I fell to the floor rather gracelessly.

"I guess." Freddy said uncommittedly and tugged at a card that was trapped under my elbow. I lifted my arm and rolled onto my side to sit up.

"You know what that means don't you?" I beamed.

He looked down on me with his brow raised. "I do?"

"You owe me a waltz." I said and shakily got to my feet.

"Oh." Freddy said and turned back so his cards. "No I don't."

I blinked at him a few times before frowning. "Wha-? Yes you do!"

"No I don't." He repeated. "I did owe you a waltz, but now I don't."

I shook my head incredulously. "Wait, look, okey. I must have lost some brain cells to that crab because the words coming out of your mouth don't make any sense."

Freddy let out a long suffering sigh. "I mean, I owed you a waltz, but then we waltzed and now I don't."

"No no no, we didn't waltz. I don't recall anything of the kind happening ever!" I said, swaying from side to side a bit as my legs began trembeling from the effort of standing.

"Too bad you don't remember. 'Cause it's never happening again. I took these." He said with a smirk and handed me three pieces of paper. My legs were shaking so much I decided to sit down before looking at them. But when I did I saw that they were Polaroids. Of...

"You waltzed with me while I was unconscious?! How is that fair?!" I glared at him.

He let out a barking laugh. "I don't care!"

"But what about me?" I demanded and waved the pictures at him.

"Well," he began with a smirk. "You'll always have Polaroids."

I let my arm fall and peered at him. "Was that? Did you just quote Casablanca?"

"Hm, I believe I did, yes." He said and turned back to the card house. He had to stand up now to reach the top.

I watched him quietly for a minute until the house groaned and all the cards tumbled to the floor. He frowned at the cealing.

"Fuck." He said bitterly. I scooted closer and picked up two cards and began on a new foundation.

"Who cares for you anyway? You're just a pack of cards." I said and looked up at him expectantly.

He worried his lip for a moment before sitting down. "Alice in wonderland, isn't it?"

"Yes." I said with a grin.

"Hm, they float. They all float, and when you're down here with me, you'll float too." Freddy replied after a moment of thinking.

"Um, is it.. IT?" I tried slowly.

"Ceerrect!" he said in an imitation of Pennywise the dancing clown. I beamed back at him as we continued our game.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

This isn't working; I need his help after all. I open the door and poke my head outside it. "Oi, Fred! Where are you?" After 21 years I feel like I can kind of find my way around here so I dare to venture outside my room. I find him after maybe ten minutes of hollering. He's standing at the bottom of a pit-like space under some bridges. He seems to be in deep concentration, bent over a phone of some kind, poking and prodding at it with wicked looking tools.

I walk up behind him, looking down on the odd object over his shoulder. "Freddy, what's up?" He's so surprised that he actually drops the thing. It breaks a little as it hits the floor. Freddy gives me a dark look before stooping down to pick it up.

"Sorry." I say sheepishly "What 'you got there anyway?"

"Knock knock." He says dryly. Oh, a joke! "Who's there?" I ask happily.

"Nonya." He says as he examines two pieces of the phone thing.

"Nonya who?"

"Nonya business." He finishes and gives me a dead pan look. I put up my hands in front of me to show that I surrender. "Alright, I get it. Just don't stab me in the neck, I wanted to talk to you."

He raises his brow as he puts the phone thingy away. "Stab you in the neck? Have you been spacing out again? 'Cause I haven't done that for months." Freddy was right, it had been a while. "True, true. Have you gotten nicer or have I become less annoying?" I ask and jump up on the tools table. Freddy stares at me sceptically before pulling my footing out from under me, making me lose my balance. "Neither seems very likely." He growls, peeking over the edge of the tipped table down on me.

"You're so funny I forget to laugh." He doesn't need me to laugh 'cause he's doing a pretty good job of that himself. "I was gonna talk to you 'bout something. I need your help."

He glances at me with a light frown on his face. "S'that right?"

"Yeah, I can't think of what to do with Niles. Can you help me?"

Freddy closed his eyes and rolls his head on his shoulders, craning his neck 'til it made little cracking noises, before looking back at me. "I dunno. Who's Niles?" He said moodily. Wow, I thought, I must have interrupted some really important work since he's this annoyed with me.

"He's kind of the reason why I'm here. Remember? The one that didn't believe me and pissed me off so much that I didn't pay attention and got hit by a car. That Niles. Ring any bells, no?" I try to remind him carefully.

"That one? I remember him, just didn't care for his name, is all." He says and crosses his arms thoughtfully. "Sure I can help you." He grinned and I could tell he was plotting something.

"You can't kill him, remember that!" I say and give him a look that says I'll be keeping an eye on him. "Yeah yeah." He waves his knives like it's a minimal detail.

"Let's see... I like the idea that we kill you but the impact it'll have on him depends."

"Depends on what?" I say and sit down the floor Indian-style, I love listening to Freddy when he plans things. It's genius at work.

"Depends on how much he trusts and cares for you. For example; if we pull him in here and then scare him up a bit with the usual. Some smoke, hot pipes, screeching metal, etc etc. Then he comes across you." He points one of his claws at me and I grin as I can see it in front of me. "You're terrified, bleeding, running, and y'try to tell him that yours truly," he takes a pause to puff out his chest and look dignified," is coming and that he's got to run and save himself." Freddy sits down on the floor, mirroring me. "There are three different possibilities.

One, he doesn't believe you and thinks that it's a normal dream.

Two, he listens to you and runs for his life, leaving poor Hannah behind.

And three, he is a 'true' friend and tries to save you from me.

Now, I don't know 'him like you do, so which is the most likely?"

I have to think about this for a while. What would he do? I'm positive that he would never leave me, he's too nice for that. He's a typical nice guy. But would he trust me when I say that it's for real? I'm not so sure about that.

"Number one." I say bitterly. "He's a guy of science and he's very logic. He's not a dreamer, like us." Freddy nods and clicks his claws together skilfully as he adds this to his calculations. "I see. Then I know what we can do."

* * *

Two weeks, I swear. Please rewiev an tell me what you think.

Love /Jokerina


	9. Robert and Lori

See? Didn't I say two weeks tops? So here you have it ladies and gentlemen and variations there between, the ninth chapter!

It's a bit longer than the last one so I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

This isn't working; I need his help after all. I open the door and poke my head outside it. "Oi, Fred! Where are you?" After 21 years I feel like I can kind of find my way around here so I dare to venture outside my room. I find him after maybe ten minutes of hollering. He's standing at the bottom of a pit-like space under some bridges. He seems to be in deep concentration, bent over a phone of some kind, poking and prodding at it with wicked looking tools.

I walk up behind him, looking down on the odd object over his shoulder. "Freddy, what's up?" He's so surprised that he actually drops the thing. It breaks a little as it hits the floor. Freddy gives me a dark look before stooping down to pick it up.

"Sorry." I say sheepishly "What 'you got there anyway?"

"Knock knock." He says dryly. Oh, a joke! "Who's there?" I ask happily.

"Nonya." He says as he examines two pieces of the phone thing.

"Nonya who?"

"Nonya business." He finishes and gives me a dead pan look. I put up my hands in front of me to show that I surrender. "Alright, I get it. Just don't stab me in the neck, I wanted to talk to you."

He raises his brow as he puts the phone thingy away. "Stab you in the neck? Have you been spacing out again? 'Cause I haven't done that for months." Freddy was right, it had been a while. "True, true. Have you gotten nicer or have I become less annoying?" I ask and jump up on the tools table. Freddy stares at me sceptically before pulling my footing out from under me, making me lose my balance. "Neither seems very likely." He growls, peeking over the edge of the tipped table down on me.

"You're so funny I forget to laugh." He doesn't need me to laugh 'cause he's doing a pretty good job of that himself. "I was gonna talk to you 'bout something. I need your help."

He glances at me with a light frown on his face. "S'that right?"

"Yeah, I can't think of what to do with Niles. Can you help me?"

Freddy closed his eyes and rolls his head on his shoulders, craning his neck 'til it made little cracking noises, before looking back at me. "I dunno. Who's Niles?" He said moodily. Wow, I thought, I must have interrupted some really important work since he's this annoyed with me.

"He's kind of the reason why I'm here. Remember? The one that didn't believe me and pissed me off so much that I didn't pay attention and got hit by a car. That Niles. Ring any bells, no?" I try to remind him carefully.

"That one? I remember him, just didn't care for his name, is all." He says and crosses his arms thoughtfully. "Sure I can help you." He grinned and I could tell he was plotting something.

"You can't kill him, remember that!" I say and give him a look that says I'll be keeping an eye on him. "Yeah yeah." He waves his knives like it's a minimal detail.

"Let's see... I like the idea that we kill you but the impact it'll have on him depends."

"Depends on what?" I say and sit down the floor Indian-style, I love listening to Freddy when he plans things. It's genius at work.

"Depends on how much he trusts and cares for you. For example; if we pull him in here and then scare him up a bit with the usual. Some smoke, hot pipes, screeching metal, etc etc. Then he comes across you." He points one of his claws at me and I grin as I can see it in front of me. "You're terrified, bleeding, running, and y'try to tell him that yours truly," he takes a pause to puff out his chest and look dignified," is coming and that he's got to run and save himself." Freddy sits down on the floor, mirroring me. "There are three different possibilities.

One, he doesn't believe you and thinks that it's a normal dream.

Two, he listens to you and runs for his life, leaving poor Hannah behind.

And three, he is a 'true' friend and tries to save you from me.

Now, I don't know 'him like you do, so which is the most likely?"

I have to think about this for a while. What would he do? I'm positive that he would never leave me, he's too nice for that. He's a typical nice guy. But would he trust me when I say that it's for real? I'm not so sure about that.

"Number one." I say bitterly. "He's a guy of science and he's very logic. He's not a dreamer, like us." Freddy nods and clicks his claws together skilfully as he adds this to his calculations. "I see. Then I know what we can do."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I already knew this but Freddy is good. I mean like insanely good. The plan he came up with is great. Of course it's not finished yet but we now have a great outline.

I'm really excited about all of this. This is the third time I have a plan that is all mine that don't involve saving his ass. I've come up with shit behind his back on occasion but it was all for his sake in the end. But sometimes it was just stuff that I had to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Who's there?" His voice was so familiar but I had to remind myself that this was not him. Freddy was standing behind me with his hands on my shoulders. "That is so weird." He said into my ear and I nodded.

In front of us stood a man in his fifties with a boyish face. He was wearing a green pair of PJ's and slippers. He couldn't see us yet but we saw him. "He's much older than I ever was." Freddy said and I could hear on his voice that he was frowning.

"Don't be so picky, he's great at being you."

We stood in silence for a few more moments, observing him like he was an animal at the zoo. I smiled a little when he walked in a small circle. He had the same walk as Freddy.

"So.. Should I talk to him first or do you wanna..?" I said and tugged at Freddy's new coat, wanting him to step in front of me. "Nuhu, you do it. You dragged me here so you're going to talk to him. I'm still too freaked." He gave me a push and I stumbled into the light that the man was standing in. He spun around and squinted to get a better look at me.

"Hello?" He said and put his hands in his pyjamas pockets. I subconsciously mirrored the gesture.

"_Hi there Mr. Englund."_ I said and I saw him immediately react to the language that I was speaking.

"_Hi. Who are you?"_ he said, speaking in the same toungh as me.

"_I'm not important really. I brought you here, with a little help. I wanted to arrange a meeting. You could say that I'm a friend of Freddy__'s."_ I saw him take a step back and realized what he must be thinking.

"_Oh! Don't worry, I'm not a crazy fan or anything, it's not like I've kidnapped you. You're still lying in your bed, fast asleep. You're dreaming is all."_ I explained. _"But that doesn't mean that you're safe. I told him that he can't kill you but lord knows he never listens to me."_

"_Who is this 'him' you're talking about?"_ Robert's voice told me that he knew but didn't believe me.

"_Freddy, of course. I know what you're thinking, 'that's not possible, and this is just a dream.' I was thinking the same thing when I first met him. Don't worry though, you'll realize soon enough."_ I looked over my shoulder as I heard Freddy's boots walking closer.

"I can't understand a fucking word that's coming out of your mouth." He said as he walked up next to me. Roberts's eyes went wide. "What language is that?"

"It's Swedish." I reply happily. The actor in front of us seems unable to take his eyes away from the demon, and the other way around. "How come you guys know it?" Freddy asked of me, never taking his eyes off of Robert.

"We both have a bit of Swedish decent in us. Right?" I turned to look at him. "Um? Yeah, that's right." he said absently and gave me a quick glance before looking at Freddy again.

They seemed too involved with each other to even notice that I was there. It appeared like they were playing a game.

Freddy took one step right, Robert took one step right.

Robert lifted his left hand over his head and then put it behind his back. Freddy lifted his left hand over his head and then put it behind his back.

Freddy took off his hat and put it on Roberts head. I felt a bit jealous at that. Robert took the hat off his head and put it back on its place.

Robert then raised his right hand and put it out as if he was reaching for Freddy. Freddy did the same thing, only his long claws tangled with Roberts fingers.

The blond drew his hand back, leaving Freddy's alone, hovering in the air. He looked at his twin and then his eyes went dark and he stilled. I knew what he was doing; he was racking Robert's brain for stuff to take advantage of.

"Stand still for a moment and just talk to me, ok?" I said and stepped closer to Robert, he nodded and glanced at his bleeding fingertips. "This is too real to be a dream." He said.

"Well, yes, it's not an ordinary dream see." I said with a laugh and looked at Freddy. Things did look real in this dream world, because they are. In normal dreams everything just moves so fast and things happen in a quick daze.

"Heh," Freddy snorted and turned his eyes back to blue for a moment, "he thinks we are some kind of creepy stalkers. He still thinks he's been kidnapped and that I'm dressed up." He said and switched back to search mode.

"_Do you? Do you really? Let me prove it to you then."_ I said and grabbed Freddy's gloved hand. He didn't notice 'cause he didn't pay attention to anything else when he was doing his brain thing. _"Observe."_ I said and waved his hand around. Robert turned his eyes to me. _"You think we are kidnappers. Kidnappers are average mortals. Average mortals can't do this."_ I shoved the knives into Freddy's chest. He didn't even blink. The actor, on the other hand, let out a loud yelp and took a few steps back.

"What the fuck did you-? How did-? Is he alri-"

"-Alright?" I finished his question. I let go of the hand and was amused to see that it didn't fall to Freddy's side but was fast stuck into his chest. "Why of course. You've done his role so many times, surely you know he isn't hurt when he's in here? In our little dream world." He was still slowly making his way backwards. Freddy broke the contact and took a step towards him when he suddenly stopped and looked down at his glove, pushed deeply into his body.

"Whatehell bitch?!" he grabbed his right hand with his left one and drew it out with a disgusting noise. "Don't scare him off, I was barely able to get what I came for." He threw his hand out and the claws scratched my face so that three small lines appeared. I dragged my thumb across it and put it in my mouth. The metallic blood taste was awful against the fruity taste from the bubble gum I had earlier. "Was just showing him that we weren't kidnappers. It's not like you can feel it! Don't get angry over things you can't feel, you hypocrite."

Freddy just waved his hand at me as if I was an irritating fly. "Whatever, go away and play for a while 'cause uncle Freddy's got work to do." He took a few steps closer to Robert but I stepped out in front of him.

"Not yet you don't! Remember? I have stuff to tell him, and then you can have your go. Just, chill for a second, okay?" I pushed him in the chest in a small attempt to make him back off, he didn't move an inch. He turned me around to face Robert who was standing pressed against a far wall and pushed me forward.

"Just be quick about it or I'll do my things anyway." He ushered.

I decided to do as he said 'cause I was curious as to what he had planned. "Fine then." I walked over to Robert and tugged at his sleeve. _"Hey. Want to get this over with?"_ Robert took a calming breath and nodded. _"Yes please."_ I smiled at him. It was very awesome standing so close to him, the guy who plays Freddy. The guy who brought him to life.

"_What's your name then? Fredelina?"_ He said in a sarcastic tone and I had to do a double take and then laughed loudly. _"No. But that was a good one. I'm just Hannah. Hannah Merckel."_

"_I'm Robert but I suppose you know that. Why are you with him? I thought he killed teens like you."_ He said in a calmer manner. I guess he was coming to peace with it all.

"_Oh but I'm not a teen. Don't let my looks fool you. I'm in my late twenties. I think."_ Rob looked me over from head to foot with a sceptical eye. _"I've been stuck like my sixteen year old self for quite the while now. _

"_Nothing changes. If I get hurt it just heals up. If I'd cut my hair, not that I think I want it much shorter, it grows out in a few minutes until it's like this again. Same with my nails. Which is very annoying 'cause if you look right here you can see that this nail is uneven but there's nothing I can do about it."_ Robert looked from the nail that I held out onto the demon and onto me. He had an amused look in his eyes.

"_You're fucked up, aren't you?"_ He asked as a sheepish smile crossed my face.

"_Ah, well, yes. I__ suppose am." _

"_Doesn't it hurt you when he stabs you and all?"_

"_Not really. It's kind of hard to explain. It's like…"_ I put a hand on his arm and pinched it. _"If I pinch you just a little, not enough to hurt you, you feel it, right?"_ He nodded. _"Well, it's like that, only when I pinch harder and you start to feel the pain it just feels like that first pinch. Like when he stabs me in the guts I can feel the organs get moved around but it's not like. 'Oh my god, my organs are getting slashed'. It's just a, 'I see, there's a knife in my belly, cutting my insides into shre-'."_ Robert put his hands up to silence me.

"_Alright alright, you don't have to go into details about your insides."_

"_Anyway, I'd better get to it or Freddy might go at you before I'm done."_ I said in a bit more serious voice. _"Wes Craven will call you soon. We had a talk to him earlier, he will write again since the nightmares are back."_ I grinned at the memory. Yesterday I added something to my trophy shelf. It was a piece of Wes' imagination. I kept it in a jar where it glowed beautifully.

"You will play Freddy in his this new film." I said in a determined voice, switching back to English again. There wasn't a hint of a smile on my face to show him that it was an order. "And when you play the role of you I want you to remember what Freddy and I did this night. Remember the fear."

He stood up a bit straighter and looked over my head. I knew he was eyeing Freddy, still unsure about this whole thing. "But," he said and licked his lips nervously, "you haven't done anything to me..."

I laughed at the "yet" he had bitten off.

"Ah! Well, that's no good! We have to do something about that, don't we?" I turned to walk out of the way as Robert got a fearful expression. I guessed he wasn't too happy about how this was turning out. Freddy and I switched places.

"Well then Rob," he said and put his claws against Englund's chest. "I've got a game for you. Let's play."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I had been quite amused when I saw what Freddy had in store for his replica. The dream demon messed with his head a little. A lot actually.

Robert thought he woke up to a normal day after a seriously weird nightmare. He almost came late for an appearance in a Saturday night live show as Freddy Krueger. It went by smoothly except that Rob had an odd feeling trough out the whole thing. It felt like the familiar glove fitted his hand too perfectly and shone too brightly in the light and sounded too clear against the metal bars. Like a strange voice telling him to 'do it'. Only he didn't know what it was he was supposed to do.

Afterwards there were some kids wanting aughtographs and pictures of him in his Freddy get-up. But as he put his gloved hand around the smallest kid's throat for the pose he closed a little too tightly. A small cut appeared on the side of his neck. It was so small that it was barely there. But at the sight of the blood he completely snapped. He killed all those little kids that loved him and looked up to him.

It was amazing to watch. To see the look on his face when he had realized what he had done. He fully broke down, he cradled one of the little boys for hours, asking him to come back to life.

It was like when you see your dad cry for the first time. Show's that he was human. We paid Heather a visit too, but it was short and we didn't put much into it. I felt that she wasn't as important.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The second time I did something that was just for me was in Freddy vs. Jason.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Welcome to my world bitch!" I heard Lori shout from the platform on the water. As she swung the machete down, decapitating Freddy, I dug my fingers into the bark of the tree I was standing behind. It had taken all of my willpower not to interfere in this fight. It just wasn't fair though. Freddy would have won this fight if it wasn't for that Lori bitch.

I could have stopped it. There had been thousands of opportunities. I could have told him not to kill Loris mum. Not to kill Marks brother. Not to play around so much and just kill Lori right away. I could have even taken Jason's place and spread some fear. But I knew the rules I had to play by. The films were not to be messed with. Si-fi rule number one. Start messing with the past; you end up with monkeys ruling the future.

But now... You never got to see what happened to Lori and Will in the end of the film. You only saw them limping away. But I was going to find out what happened after. I was going to be what happened after.

I held Freddy's Hat to my chest for a moment and closed my eyes. He had dropped it over at the construction site and it was one of my tasks to take care of his Hat if he ever dropped it.

I'll get her for you, don't worry, I thought.

I stepped out from behind the tree and watched the surroundings from underneath the rim of the Hat that now sat on my head. Since I came to this world or what the hell it is, I have done loads of things and I had felt loads of feelings. Such as, happy, nervous, annoyance, malice, sadness, pride, fright, irritation, glee and many many others. But I had never ever been angry. Not really.

Now I was angry.

The reasons I do most things are because it will be fun. I wasn't even smiling on the inside now. This was not for the fun. It was vengeance.

I saw them limp rather than walk down the path through the wood. I guess they didn't see any reason for rushing now that Jason was at the bottom of the lake and Freddy was "gone". I bet they didn't think there was anybody else left to fear.

I strode after them, flexing my hands into fists. I could feel the blood pumping in my veins and I heard the pulse in my ears. There was a broken plank, as pointy as a stake, lying on the ground. I picked it up and tried it in my hand. This would do to get Will out of the way.

I guess he heard my forceful steps behind them 'cause he turned around just as I swung the weapon down over his head. Lori who had been supporting him let out a loud shriek and dropped him he slumped to the ground. I kicked him in the guts so that he would roll onto his back. A foot pressed to his throat, the gurgling sounds only made me madder for some reason and I raised the plank high over my head and brought it down with both of my hands. It pierced through his face and into his brain. He was dead before he knew it.

"Will!" I snapped my head around at the sound of Lori's shrill scream. I was getting aggregated just by looking at her. "How could you?" She screamed at me and I peeked at her from under the too big Hat. "Who are you? How could you?!" I clenched my hands once more.

"It was easy, I'm Hannah, he was weak." I deadpanned, looking down at the body under my foot. Lori just stared at me.

"I know what you're thinking." I said and took a few steps closer to where she stood. "Is this another psycho to warn others about? Don't worry about that. The only people who know I exist are either dead, in a different dimension or about to die. The last one is you, in case you were wondering."

"Why are you after us?" She said and took a step back, almost tripping over twigs. "We've done nothing to you. I don't even know who you are!" Ahh, it was the monolog-strategy. When facing a villain, try to get them monologing. Unfortunately I was a sucker for the monolog-strategy.

"My reasons, are great and magnificent. My reasons, are mischievous and malicious. My reasons, are revenge and satisfaction. My reasons, are way beyond your grasp. I am going to kill you because you dared to interfere in one of the greatest battles of the history of horror. I don't think that there is one person, not a single one, who cheered for you. If you'd just died the battle would have ended in Freddy's favour. Everyone would just have been so much happier." I said between gritted teeth. Loris back hit a tree and she jumped around before quickly turning to face me again.

"S-so basically, you-you're saying that I beat him?" She stammered mockingly. She didn't even have time to blink before my fist made contact with her jaw. The red droplets landed quietly over the forest floor.

"Don't you dare say that! Not even as a joke! You're embarrassing yourself." I pulled her back to her feet as she had fallen to her knees when I hit her. When I lifted her by the neck I noticed that my hand was bleeding. I must have hit her teeth.

"What is it to you? Why are you doing this? He was a murderer and now he's dead. I killed him! I cut his fucking head off! What do you say to that, bitc-!?" She gasped out but was cut off as I squeezed her windpipe.

"What it is to me is an insult. The fact that you would think for a second that you were important enough, that you were worthy. You think too highly of yourself. He is my responsibility. When he is hurt or damaged or as in this case, headless, it is my job to bring him back. It's what I do. It's what I've done for years. But this time, I have made it my job to end the pathetic life that thought it could make a difference." I hit her head against the tree trunk behind her before pulling her back towards me. She was scratching at my hand helplessly. She tried to claw at my face too but she only managed to grab the brim of the hat. I grabbed her wrist and made her let go. "So what that you cut his head off? I'll tell you what I say to that, bitch. He's not dead! Not even a little."

As my hands loosened up Lori fell to the ground, coughing and pushing herself backwards away from me. I wouldn't kill her like that. It was too easy.

"You're... Mad..!" She gasped.

"Yes, quite." I replied with a shrug.

"I can't take this shit! I have done nothing to deserve it!" She seemed close to angry tears. Apparently she hated me as much as I hated her.

"'Scuse me sweets, but I think we've already established that you have." I sat down over her with one knee on either side of her body. She tried to hit me but I grabbed her flailing arms and crossed them over her chest.

"It doesn't help either that you're such a shitty actress."

She wailed pathetically when I squeezed her wrists. "Stop! Stop it! They're gonna break!"

The wet cracking noises, like a couple of guns firing in mud, were wonderful. It felt like my entire body shook with the excitement. The only thing I could hear over her ear-splitting scream was laughter but it took me a while to realize that the sound came from me.

"Oh. Oh my... That was different." I said and let go of her. It looked like she was going to pass out just from the sight of it. "Usually I don't get to do much like this, you know... 'Cause I'm not allowed to be seen. I've done some freaky shit in between the takes but I've never broken something with my bare hands before." A small giggle escaped me before I could stop it. "I didn't know I could do that..." While I mused for myself Lori crawled out from under me.

"Oi. Oi! Where you going? I was just getting started, you can't leave now." I called while striding after her. She was dragging herself through a bush in a feeble attempt to shake me off. I was disappointed in her to say the least and I decided to tell her so.

"I mean, I was expecting some resistance. Otherwise it's no fun." I placed a foot on her back the moment she appeared on the other side of the bush. "Do you know how boring it is to chase someone who's crawling so slowly that a snail could run her over? You're not even trying to get up!"

"You're not giving me a chance so how could I?" She panted and glared at me while still crying from the pain in her arms. I sneered, she was trying to blame me for her weakness.

"Fine then." I said amused and took my foot off of her. "Get up."

She just stared at me with her mouth hanging open. I guess she didn't think I'd do it. Then she began to squirm, trying to raise herself up but falling down since she couldn't support her weight with her broken wrists.

"Aargh! Damn it!" She yelled when she fell down once more. I hunched down beside her.

"What's this? You can't do it, can you?" I asked her mockingly. She just put her head down on the forest floor in defeat. "I thought so." I pulled her up to her feet only for her to fall down to her knees. It appeared that she had truly given up this time.

"What? You were just standing. Aren't you even going to try?" I snarled and shook her by the arm. Her head just lolled on her shoulders and when I let go the ground hit her in the back. A sharp slap to the face made her open her eyes. "Are you going to pass out too? That's no fun."

"I just figured that there's no point. I'm not gonna survive. You're just playing with your food. Didn't your mom teach you that it's rude?" She mumbled with difficulty.

"You're just making me angrier you know. Freddy can easily beat you. You just got lucky. I was expecting you to give me more of a fight. Do you want to die?" I said and grabbed her chin roughly, making her look at me.

"Of course not. I'm scared right now but I don't think showing it will help me stay alive." She said and glared at me. I threw her head away from me. I felt like a kid that had just been robbed of her new toy. "Probably true but it would make it more of a game then you just lying there. I am truly disappointed."

"So you keep saying. But I'm not sure it's me you're disappointed in." she said weakly. I looked down on her with curiosity.

"Oh?"

"No. I think it's him." My back stiffened. "You're disappointed at him for being unable to kill me and Jason. Jason, you can understand a bit though, he's not normal. But me, I'm just a girl. He plays with his food too. And because of that I got the upper hand. I'm nothing special, I'm not very tough, and even you could make me give up. But still he failed. How could he let you down like that, huh?" she said, actually looking at me this time.

"Shut up Lori. You don't know what you're talking about." I said through gritted teeth and looked towards the lake from underneath the brim of the hat.

"Oh, but I think I do." she continued and her voice was getting stronger but the second. "He could have done something. Anything. But he just sat there and took it. I cut his head off and he just looked at me. Didn't even say something. He gave up!"

"Fuck you!" I roared and punched her in the face again. "You don't know! You don't know! You don't know!" I struck her again. And again. And again. Again. Again. Again. Again. And so on, until I couldn't feel my hands. I looked down on her when I finally stopped.

Her blond hair was mostly red and her face was just pulp. Several teeth were gone, some which I could see in the back of her mouth. Her eyes weren't visible and her nose had been broken so much that it basically was level with the rest of her face.

She was very dead.

Pulling the hat from my head I rested it on my chest when I rolled to the ground for a minute, trying to catch my breath. What was left to do? I had to jump into the lake and find Freddy's body. Without coming across Jason. Then I had to somehow get the body out of the lake. And finally find the place where Jason would bring Freddy's head in the morning. This was not going to be pleasant. I was tired and my hands were hurting.

Hold on a second. I sat up straight.

My hands were hurting? I brought them up in front of my face. There were cuts from teeth and something was sticking out of one of my knuckles. I looked closer only to discover that it was, in fact, a tooth. I tried to pull it out with my other hand but they were both shaking too much. Not all the blood on them was Lori's. But the thing that was freaking me out was that I could feel the pain. This wasn't right. I knew why I couldn't die. And I had kept that thing in control! I really had. Yet here I was, with hands that hurt so much I couldn't move them. This was bad.

But I had to hurry or the body would drift too far away. I got to my feet and nodded a goodbye to Lori, that undeserving bitch, before walking over to the platform on the water.

I looked into the murky water, calculating how disgusting and cold it would be as I put his hat down carefully on the planks.

I really must be mad, I thought and plucked the tooth out of my hand with my mouth. For there is no reason why a sane person would do this.

The water was cold as it closed around me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fog rolled in from the waters of the lake. The smell of sea grass was intense but not strong enough to cover the stench of whatever had been hidden away underneath Camp Chrystal.

Suddenly the calm surface was breached by a head wearing a hockey mask.

Finally, I thought and sat up from where I had been lying in the wet sand. Freddy's body and hat was lying next to me. I had pulled out the arm from his chest with much difficulty. I was lucky that this place was practically in the same place as were I'd been before. Jason made his way through the water and when it came to his legs I could see that he was holding Freddy's head in his left hand.

In my old world I had loved this moment in the film. Whenever someone I knew was going to see it I told them to remember that the last thing Freddy does in the film is to me. People never got what I was talking about. They thought 'Okay, so he guts someone and you like to pretend it's in your honour?' And after they'd seen it they understood. The first time I saw it I actually thought for a moment that Freddy was finished after his head got cut off. I sat with my mouth hanging open and I felt like screaming "What the fuck just happened?!".

And then Jason came up on the shore. Walked past the camera. And Freddy winked to it. Winked to me.

"I had you going there didn't I?" he said happily.

"No, I always knew you were winking at me." I said and got to me feet, walking after the two killers. Jason was ignoring me completely.

"Let go of me you overgrown hockey puck! This is my stop!" He yelled, which one logic part of me couldn't help but find strange since he didn't have any lungs. Jason lifted him up to face him without stopping. "See that little girl-thing down there? Just hand me over and I won't tell her what an ugly shit you are." The bluish zombie just tilted his head and looked down on me with what could have been surprise. I don't think he had noticed me.

He was fucking huge. Really. At least two and a half meters or something like that. I bet my mouth was hanging open.

"What's with the dumb face?" confirmed Freddy's annoyed voice.

"Wha- what?" I shook out of my bubble and looked at him instead.

"Oh that's right you always have a dumb face. What's with the unusually dumb face?" he rolled his eyes.

"I'm walking next to Jason Voorhees! I'm tiny! Look how big he is! He's like a giant mute stupid bear!" I said and waved my arms around to empathise my point. He was taking so big steps that I was half running to keep up.

"You're such a freak! You saw him when we woke him up! You're just into crazy killers, aren't you?" he said and I think he was trying to wiggle out of the blue ones grip.

"No I'm not! You think I have a killer fetish? I don't like him that much, I'm just saying that it's a bit cool, you know. I like you the most of all the people in the whole universe! I wanted you to win this fight." I said crossing my arms defensively. He could be such a baby at times. It's actually kind of funny.

"Wait!" he said, suddenly suspicious. "What do you mean you wanted me to win this fight? I totally won-!"

"-Says the guy that's just a head." I mumbled with a smirk.

"I heard that! I heard that!"

"Well, I said it out loud!"

"Whatever! Just take me to my body so I can connect to it." Freddy said and I think that if he had had hands he would wave them around like he does when he is irritated.

I looked up at Jason. He was looking back at me curiously. I suddenly felt very unsure about standing so close.

"Um... Freddy? I don't think that's such a good idea. I also don't think he'll just let me walk away with you." I said, never breaking eye contact with Jason and hoping I wouldn't walk into a tree.

"What's he gonna do? Kill you?" He said with a snort, waiting for me to laugh back at the ridiculous idea that I could die. When I didn't, he immediately shut up. "Can he?"

"I- I don't know! I thought I knew why I can't die until a few hours ago when I suddenly broke my hands and felt it! I haven't felt pain for years!" I rambled quickly.

Freddy glanced at my hands. The skin was raw and torn in some places over the knuckles. Some fingers pointed in odd directions and my hands were trembling which had been harder to notice when I'd been waving them around.

"Snatch me." he said in a hushed tone. I looked at him sceptically. "Don't give me that look. I know that look. Just run with me back to the beach and I'll attach and take care of it."

"This is not going to work." I said in a sing song voice.

I stood still for a moment to create a distance from them that I could use to gain speed. I ran up behind them, leapt through the air and then... Slice.

I screamed. A long scream, I actually gasped for breath and then kept going.

"What? What!?" Freddy yelled from underneath my right arm, where I had him safely tucked in.

"Bitch cut my arm off!" I shrieked.

Jason bent down and picked up my arm from the ground. He looked at it before turning to me and shaking it so that it looked like it was waving. "Oh no, he did not just do that!" I said heatedly. He was pissing me off.

"Never mind that just run to the beach while you still have your legs!" the dream demon said and bit into my remaining arm. I got his point since Jason was walking closer with his machete raised. I ran through the trees. I must have looked ridiculous running with just one arm. "You know that you're going the wrong way, right?" said the dream demon.

"I know, but he's blocking the way!" I replied with an annoyed tone. I ran in sick-sack for a bit and then threw myself down behind a gathering of huge trees.

"Are you hiding by any chance?" Freddy said with amusement. He was now lying in my curled up lap. I shot him an evil eye. "I can't beat him on my own and I can't run away from him. I'll just sit tight 'til he walks past and then side step him or something."

"Fine, do what you want." he said and then looked at the hand that rested on his forehead. It was still shaking a bit. "What did you do to fuck up your hands anyway?"

"Nothing! I just got a bit carried away is all." I excused and pulled the hand away, trying to flex it only to flinch at the sharp stab that ran through my arm. Freddy snorted, "I bet you did. I bet you tripped like the big klutz you are or something like that."

"Yeah." I agreed, "Something like that." I sighed, on one level I wanted him to know what I'd done. But I knew he wouldn't be exactly happy that he didn't get to finish her off. "It didn't hurt this bad at first though. I think it got worse after I dragged your body from the place it had floated to. It was half a mile down the beach or something."

"Wait, what? You dragged my body?!" Freddy yelled at me.

"What did you expect?! I'm a tiny, little, girl!" I yelled back. It was a wonder Jason hadn't found us yet with all the screaming.

"Whatever. How's your arm?"

I did a double take. "Say what now?"

"I said, 'how's your arm?' What's the matter with you?" he repeated with a frown.

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just thought it was weird of you to care. Arm's fine. Gone, but fine. It doesn't hurt."

"I wasn't caring, I was just curious whether you are killable now. But I guess that's a no." he explained simply, typical of him.

"Well, I can't let him kill me. How shit would you feel then? That you couldn't do it and that he just offed me without even trying." I replied with a laugh.

Freddy grinned to himself at the thought of my death. "Exactly. That is a privilege reserved only for me." he said more to himself then to me. "You look ridiculous without an arm you know." he added with a smirk.

I looked at my arm stump. It did look silly. It was a very clean cut that went straight through muscles and bone a bit above my elbow. It was bleeding like mad and if I had been normal I would have been dead. "I dunno," I said with a smile, "it kind of suits me. I could have looked like this, you know."

"...You what?" Freddy asked after he realised what I had said.

"I could have been missing an arm. This arm, in fact." I said thoughtfully, staring into space.

"What did you do? Got it crushed under a car?" the dream demon asked and snorted.

"No." I said amused, "But that's a story for another day."

Freddy shot me a confused look but I chose to ignore it. "I didn't use my arm for anything for about a day, and I know it doesn't sound too bad but when you don't do move your arm for a day it gets filled up with blood. I couldn't bend my fingers even if I'd tried. In the end the blood couldn't leave my arm because it had gotten clogged or something. When we came to the hospital some scalpel-happy freak doctor wanted to cut it off. Luckily someone clever stepped in and said that they just had to put my wrist in a strap connected to the sealing and give me some blood thinners." I shook my head. That had been some stupid ass doctor, wanting to amputate my arm.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" he said, "I can't right now but if I could I'd be shaking my head at you." I just snorted, it had seemed like a good idea at the time. I suddenly stiffened and pulled him closer to muffle his voice as I heard Jason's heavy footsteps. They came from behind the tree trunk I had my back against. That couldn't be good.

"Whatehell are y'doing?" Freddy shouted into my belly.

"Shut up!" I whispered back. "He's close."

The steps stopped and I held my breath to hear better. Even the demon seemed to be listening intently. And then before I could react the machete shot out from the tree right by my shocked face. Something hit my lap and I looked down only to see my right ear lying on the ground after bouncing off of my knee.

"Fucker, you have got to stop cutting my body parts off!" I yelled around the tree trunk to the undead killer.

"What did he take this time?" Freddy asked with a laugh as I slowly stood up, which is a difficult thing to do without a second arm plus a head that you have to carry.

"My ear." I said with a sigh and picked it up whilst almost dropping Freddy to the ground, I shoved it into my pocket as Freddy glared at me. "Sorry." I smirked a bit as I ran back to the beach.

I put Freddy in the sand a few feet from his body and leaned my hand on my knee and breathed heavily. Looking over my shoulder I could just see Jason slowly stalking out of the edge of the woods. The son of a bitch had dropped my arm, I cursed under my breath at the thought that I'd have to go and find it later.

"Hah, you're in such a bad shape if you're tired from that little run." Freddy laughed loudly from his place on the ground. I fought back the urge to kick him as hard as I could and watch him soar through the sky like a football.

"Shut up." I said and settled for stepping on his face instead.

"Whatever. Just put me together so that I can kick his blue ass into next year." he said after biting my foot. Hunching over, I was just about to pick him up when a though hit me and I straightened up again.

"..No.."

"What was that? Are you an idiot?" he asked sarcastically and raised his brow.

"I said no. I need to know something." I said simply and looked down on him with a blank face.

"You need to 'no' something? You say no all the time."

"I need to _know_ something. K-n-o-w!"

"What's going on? You can ask me about whatever it is later just shut up and do this right now!" I could tell he was so very annoyed right now but I just couldn't find it in me to care.

"She was right.." I said slowly.

Freddy quickly glanced towards Jason, he was still quite far away, before looking at me again. "Who was?" he said, deciding to play my game.

"..Lori." I replied solemnly.

Freddy's eyes widened and then narrowed as he bared his teeth. "You talked to Lori?" he said in a deadly tone.

"No, not really, but if someone says something to me I have to answer." I said quickly but he was still eyeing me suspiciously. "Then what was she so right about then?"

"Well, I said I was disappointed in her. She was just so pathetic, even more then I thought she would be! If you'd seen it you would have done the same!" I said hysterically and raked my hand through my hair, leaving it standing up since it was still a bit damp from my swim earlier.

"Okey okey, but what did she say that she was right about?" he said slowly like he was talking to a five-year old.

"Are you being condescending?! 'Cause you sound a bit-!"

"I'm not fucking condescending it's just that we're a bit pressed for time so if you really want to know whatever it is you want to know you should just talk before I get chopped into a million pieces!" He shouted loudly before I got to finish my catch phrase.

"I'm disappointed in you!" I shouted back.

Freddy froze, which is kind of hard to tell when he's only a head. Then his mouth was chipping like he was a gold fish. "Me?! What the hell?!"

"Yeah, you! She said I was disappointed in you, not her, and she was fucking right! You let me down!" I said, flexing my broken fingers again, it was so weird to feel the pain in my hand but not the pain from having my arm cut off.

"How in the flaming hell did I let you down?!" he yelled loudly so that it echoed over the waters.

"You didn't do anything! Sure, you were hurt and exhausted but you've been worse of before! Remember George Samuels?" I gestured wildly with my remaining arm. "We both got our asses kicked and handed to us in the beginning but then we won! But now... You just looked at her, didn't even say something about getting her later on, you just... Didn't do anything."

The demon looked quite stunned at my words. I suppose I did as well but he looked positively stupid.

"Then what the hell was I supposed to do huh? Tell me one thing I could have done!"

I was just about to open my mouth when I realised I had nothing to say. He could have fallen backwards since he was standing on his knees but then Lori would have stabbed him anyway on her second try. He could have tipped into the water and floated down the river but that would have been running away and I wouldn't have liked that either. Fuck. I didn't even know what I would have done. Maybe I would have spat her in the face like the child I am.

"I dunno.." I said quietly. "Anything."

"I didn't see any point in doing anything since I knew I didn't have to." he said, his voice strained with annoyance.

I blinked and hunched down next to him. "Huh? What the fuck does that mean then?"

"It means," he said through his teeth, glaring at me, "that I knew you were around somewhere and that you would come for me. Like you usually do."

"So... basically you're saying that you trusted me to be there for you?" I asked uncertainly. Freddy rolled his eyes at me.

"Well, if you put like that it sounds really girly." he said, making me laugh.

"I suppose you're right." placing my hand under his sliced neck I lifted him up. But just as I was about to put the head on the shoulders the tip of a machete poked out of my rib cage.

"Damn it." I wheezed and pushed Freddy in place just as I was lifted up and then flew through the air. I landed on my back close by the trees.

Moving wasn't an option I noticed as I tried to lift my legs. My spine must have been cut through since I was paralyzed. This was so not my day.

I just laid there, listening to the clanging if blades and the occasional laughter and swearing of Freddy. I'd done good, hadn't I? And sure, Freddy might be mad since I took care of Lori for him but, I guess I just couldn't help myself. That bitch, I should kill her again for putting stuff in my head. I knew better then that crap she was spewing. Of course he didn't give up. He never will.

After maybe half an hour I still couldn't move my legs and I couldn't sit up since I couldn't support myself on my one damaged arm. This was rather boring. I'd been lying still since I landed here and it was impossible to see what was going on.

When I heard steps coming closer I knew who it was before he came in my range of vision.

"So you're done now? Did you win?" I said, glancing up at the dream demon.

"Yes, and no." he said with a sigh and sat down next to me Indian style.

My head shot up off the ground. "You lost?"

"No, you idiot!" he pushed my head back down to the ground. "It's a goddamn draw."

"Again? What is up with you two?" I said with a laugh.

"We're too evenly matched! It's a rain check. In a few years we'll meet again and then I'll win." he said, grinning excitedly and looking out over the now calm waters in which Jason must now be resting.

"Oh, good." I sighed.

"For a moment there I thought you were dead." He said with a sneer. "Why are you just lying there? You usually like to observe when I do stuff." one of his long knives poked me in the ribs.

"Hey, don't poke me when I can't defend myself! He broke my spine so now I can't move. I'm very bothered." I grumbled and stared into the sky with was getting brighter by the minute, soon it would be midday.

"I can see that." he poked me again, laughed heartedly, and then got to his feet. "I guess we have to find your arm now, right?"

"Jason didn't just happen to grow a brain and tell you where he put it?" I said without much hope.

"Heh, no. I don't think that guy can talk. All I've ever heard is grunts and a sort of kewkewkew-sound." he reached into his pocket and pulled out my ear.

"Kewkewkew?" I asked uncertainly. "Really?"

"Yeah. Or something like that.." He pressed the ear to the side of my head and I could hear all the sounds of the sea, whooshing against it, as it reattached.

Freddy grabbed me by my collar and heaved me up. I couldn't help but think that he is rather strong actually. Here, in the real world, he might be able to do some small altering but he can't make himself stronger, it's just his body and what it can do. When I was hanging safely on his shoulder he took a few trying steps before finding his balance and walked normally. "Shit, your fucking ribs are sticking into my shoulder.."

"Well, I'm sorry that I broke my ribs and that it's inconvenient for you that some are poking through my skin! I can be so selfish, can't I?" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes even though I doubt he could see it.

"Yeah, we should really do something about that." he replied and I could hear that he was wearing a smirk.

"You know," I said through my grin "it somehow feels like this is all we do. You do your thing in the spotlights and I do my thing in the shadows. We meet up, usually fight for a minute over something silly. I break and you have to carry me on your shoulder. Don't you find that strange?"

"I suppose." He said with a difficult shrug. "You know what? I'm tired, and you're heavy. What do you say to leaving your arm here, hm?"

"Fuck no!" I said firmly. "We are finding that arm and we are finding it now!"

"Actually, you've got nothing to say about it. Since you can't move you can't stop me. We could just leave this place and never return." he said with a wide smile.

Bending my head down at the best of my abilities I tried to bite him only to get a mouth full of shirt. I spat it out after another futile attempt.

"I hate you." I said aggressively.

"No you don't, you love me." he stated with amusement, continuing to walk around, spying on the forest floor.

"Yeah, I do." I sighed in defeat. Damn him.

"This place can't be too big, right? Where do you think it is?" he muttered with annoyance. When he suddenly stopped I tried to look up.

"What?"

"That sonofapshyco." he said in one breath.

"What? What is it? I can't see." I craned my neck to look at Freddy. He didn't look mad, maybe a bit impressed actually.

"He hung it in a god damn tree." he snorted and lifted me up a bit, my eyes followed the stem of a large oak, up along the many branches, until finally, at the top, my arm was hanging in the wind maybe 65 feet up in the air.

"Sonofanutjob." I agreed. "How the hell did he put it there?"

"How should I know?"

If someone would have walked by it would have looked ridiculous. Both of us had our mouths hanging open in awe and we stared at the arm like it was a mythical creature you had been looking for all of your life only to find it by a crazy random happenstance. It felt great.

"Jason's a funny guy!" I said when Freddy put me on the ground with my back to the huge tree. He put his right foot on a bump in the barch and grabbed two low hanging branches. He bounced on his left foot two-three times before looking down on me when I cleared my throat.

"What?" he said when he saw the odd look I was giving him.

"You're going to climb it?" I asked doubtingly.

He looked from me to the top and back to me again. "Sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"I dunno, maybe because it's impossible?" I said sarcastically.

"It's not impossible if "Puck" did it!" he pointed out, making ready to jump up again.

"Idiot, there's no way in hell that Jason climbed up and put it there." I said, haltering his climbing once more.

"And just how the fuck," he stepped away from the tree, leaving one hand resting on it while giving me an annoyed look, "do you think it ended up there?"

"Maybe he threw it?" I said desperately, slightly losing my calm 'cause the image of Jason climbing trees was greatly disturbing.

"Bullshit! If he'd thrown it he would have had to get it about twice that high so that it got pierced by the branch!" he said, pointing wildly at the top, I squinted up to see that it was, in fact, pierced through the hand by one of the top twigs. "Now that is impossible." he stated in a final tone.

"But- but he- there is no way..!" Only I didn't know how to finish that thought.

"I'm just going to go ahead and do this while you ponder the mysteries of life." He called excitedly and began to climb the tree.

* * *

The Kewkewkew-comment is stolen from the wonderful Zarla, go check out her art at Deviant Art **.com/**

So, I have heard plenty of theories concerning what will happen now as the end draw near, and that is always fun, thanks for your opinions!

The most common ones are; whether Hannah is just dreaming or not.

if Hannah is going to stay in the Dream Realm and live happily ever after.

or if Freddy is going to figure out how to kill Hannah and do it.

By the way, has anyone figured out what makes her mortal yet?

Obviously I'm not going to reveal the end to you now, though I will tell you this; I hate happy endings.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Until next time /Jokerina


End file.
